Une nouvelle venue
by bambiemag
Summary: Brooke débarque à Tree Hill avec un secret qui intrigue Lucas. Est-il prêt à risquer sa relation avec Peyton pour le découvrir? Son frère Nathan parviendra-t-il à le faire revenir à la réalité? Et si ce secret changeait tout ce qu'ils savent de leur vie?
1. Chapter 1

_**Une nouvelle venue**_

Lucas sortait du lycée avec l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Cette journée de cour lui avait paru longue et ennuyeuse. Il marchait en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire pour se détendre. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas sa pétillante petite amie arriver derrière lui. Elle mit ses mains sur les yeux du jeune homme et lui susurra à l'oreille :

**Jeune femme** : Devine qui va te faire passer une soirée de rêve ?

Il sourit en reconnaissant sa voix, mais décida de faire enrager sa dulcinée.

**Lucas** : Je ne sais pas… Haley ?

Sur le visage de sa petite amie se forma une grimace d'indignation, mélangée à de la surprise. Mais cette jeune fille savait parfaitement que son petit ami plaisantait. Elle le connaissait depuis très longtemps, certains auraient dit trop longtemps, mais leurs deux années passées à s'aimer n'avaient en rien terni la complicité qui existait entre eux. Elle l'aidait à surmonter chaque jour la perte de son oncle et il comprenait les besoins de solitude de celle qu'il aimait. Leurs amis disaient qu'ils étaient trop parfaits pour être vrais, eux s'amusaient à répondre que c'est la vie qui était trop parfaite puisqu'elle les avait réuni. Lucas se retourna vers elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait ses yeux pleins d'étincelles, il aimait surtout le reflet qu'il y voyait. Il se voyait lui mais dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait, il paraissait si différent. Elle lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

**Lucas** : Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie de passer cette soirée… ma Peyton.

Elle eut un sourire de satisfaction et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

**Peyton** : C'est un bon début pour te rattraper… mais il va falloir faire plus que ça dés à présent.

Elle l'embrassa et sentit que son petit ami semblait confus. Quand elle se recula pour le regarder, elle le vit faire une grimace navrée.

**Peyton** : Je vois, tu as encore prévu de tester ta virilité dans un match contre ton frère… ?

Il fit un sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé.

**Lucas** : Il doit déjà m'attendre… Mais on se retrouve après si tu veux.

**Peyton** : Oh oui, te retrouver couvert de sueur… c'est tellement excitant.

Il murmura à son oreille.

**Lucas** : Tu n'auras qu'à venir me frotter sous la douche…

Il s'en alla après s'être retourné vers elle avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Elle sourit également à l'idée de se retrouver sous la douche avec lui. Elle se retourna vers lui.

**Peyton** : Eh Scott ?

Il s'arrêta et la regarda à nouveau.

**Peyton** : Je t'aime.

Il sourit et s'en alla rejoindre son frère sur le terrain de basket près de la rivière. Seulement quand il arriva, ça n'est pas son frère qu'il aperçut, mais une silhouette beaucoup plus féminine. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruits et regarda la jeune fille brune dribbler et shooter avec une certaine aisance. Visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle jouait, en revanche, c'était bien la première fois que Lucas la voyait ici. Il resta quelques minutes à la regarder jusqu'à ce que le ballon roule à ses pieds. Elle alla pour le récupérer quand elle vit qu'il l'observait.

**La jeune fille** : Tu sais que c'est très impoli d'observer les gens ainsi.

Il sourit.

**Lucas** : En faite, c'est parce que j'étais trop impressionné par la façon dont tu joues. Je ne connais personne qui réussisse autant de tirs à trois points à la suite… à part mon frère. Tu es douée pour une….

Elle le coupa.

**La jeune fille** : Pour une fille ?

**Lucas **: Oui, enfin…

Il sembla gêné puis s'approcha d'elle.

**Lucas** : Je m'appelle Lucas.

Elle attrapa sa veste qui était à terre.

**La jeune fille** : Ravie de l'apprendre…

Elle récupéra son ballon et commença à s'en aller. Lucas se retourna un peu surpris de la réaction de la brunette.

**Lucas** : Je peux savoir ton prénom ?

Elle le regarda tout en continuant à marcher.

**La jeune fille** : Non !

Lucas poussa un soupir de surprise et regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner. Il aperçut son frère qui arrivait et qui croisait à son tour la demoiselle. Nathan s'arrêta et la regarda passer devant lui. Puis il vint vers son frère. Il jeta un regard en direction de la belle brune.

**Nathan **: Ouah… elle est jolie… C'est qui ?

**Lucas** : Je n'en sais rien… elle a refusé de me donner son nom.

**Nathan** : Tu ne sais pas y faire avec les filles !

**Lucas** : C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Comment ça avance avec Haley ?

Haley était la meilleure amie de Lucas depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Nathan, qui la connaissait depuis leur entrée au collège, la trouvait depuis peu, très à son goût. Tous les deux se tournaient autour depuis quelques mois déjà.

**Nathan** : Je veux la rendre folle de moi en la faisant attendre voilà tout.

Lucas se mit à rire.

**Lucas** : C'est plutôt elle qui va te rendre fou mec.

**Nathan** : En tout cas ça ne nous dit pas qui est cette belle brune.

**Lucas **: Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle est très douée au basket. Je l'ai regardé jouer quelques minutes et elle a réussi cinq ou six paniers à trois points à la suite.

Nathan hocha la tête.

**Nathan** : Impressionnant.

Il tapa dans le ballon que tenait Lucas pour lui piquer.

**Nathan** : Ca veut dire aussi que tu as intérêt à t'entraîner si tu ne veux pas qu'un jour elle te batte.

Ils se mirent alors à jouer dans la bonne humeur.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille brune rejoignait sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se demanda où elle pouvait aller. Brooke, de son prénom, venait juste de débarquer à Tree Hill et dés son arrivée, elle avait foncé sur le premier terrain de basket qu'elle avait vu, sans même se préoccuper de chercher un endroit pour dormir. Elle aimait tellement le basket, que cette passion passait avant tout. Elle ouvrit son portefeuille et prit les quelques billets à l'intérieur. Elle fit une mine déçue.

**Brooke** : Génial !

Elle n'avait presque pas d'argent, et il faisait maintenant nuit. Elle regarda sa petite voiture.

**Brooke** : Bon ben j'ai plus qu'à dormir là cette nuit.

Elle alla garer sa voiture dans un endroit qu'elle pensait calme et se coucha, épuisée par le voyage.

Pendant ce temps, Lucas rentra chez lui après que Nathan lui ait mit une sacrée raclée au basket. Lucas était pourtant très doué à ce jeu, mais ce soir il n'était pas très concentré. Cette jeune inconnue rencontrée peu avant, l'intriguait.

Brooke se réveilla le lendemain avec un horrible mal de dos. Dormir dans une voiture était vraiment trop inconfortable, mais elle n'avait guère le choix pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle reste à Tree Hill. Un gargouillement dans son ventre lui rappela que son dernier repas datait déjà de bien trop longtemps. Elle se mit au volant de sa voiture et décida d'aller arpenter cette horrible petite ville pour trouver à manger. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit un petit café à l'angle d'une rue. Il était 8 h 30, et la propriétaire ouvrait tout juste. La jeune fille se gara donc et sortit pour aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner avec les quelques sous qu'il lui restait. Elle pénétra dans le café et remarqua qu'il était vide. Elle alla au comptoir s'asseoir et entendit une femme parler. Apparemment elle souhaitait une bonne journée à son fils. Elle vint au comptoir et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Brooke.

**Karen** : Que puis-je vous servir ?

Brooke regarda la carte.

**Brooke** : Un café et… un pain au chocolat s'il vous plait.

La propriétaire servit donc Brooke pendant que celle-ci dépliait le journal des petites annonces.

**Karen** : Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Brooke lui jeta un coup d'œil, en ce disant que cette femme semblait bien curieuse.

**Brooke** : Un travail, un appart… une vie quoi…

Karen sourit.

**Karen** : Vous êtes nouvelle ici ? Je ne vous ai pas encore vu…

**Brooke** : Décidément on ne peut pas passé inaperçu dans cette ville…

Brooke avala son café et décida d'aller manger son pain au chocolat ailleurs. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui pose tant de questions. Elle déposa l'argent sur le comptoir et lança un bref au revoir. Mais la propriétaire la retint.

**Karen** : Vous savez, je recherche quelqu'un pour m'aider ici… Peut-être que ça vous intéresserait…

Brooke s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

**Brooke** : Vous êtes sérieuse ?

**Karen** : Oui… bien sûre vous commencerez par une journée d'essai. Si elle est concluante, je vous engage. Ca vous va ?

Brooke réfléchit un instant puis sourit.

**Brooke** : Ca me va.

**Karen** : Quand pouvez-vous commencer ?

**Brooke** : Maintenant…

**Karen** : Alors c'est parti.

Brooke rejoignit Karen derrière le comptoir et vit alors qu'elle avait un petit ventre tout rond. Celle-ci lui donna un tablier et envoya Brooke servir le client qui était arrivé.

Pendant ce temps, Nathan, Haley, Lucas et Peyton s'étaient rejoints pour les cours. Lucas embrassa Peyton avec passion, pendant que Nathan et Haley, gênés par le baiser des leurs amis se disaient bonjour d'une façon plus amicale, bien que Nathan n'aurait pas été contre un autre type de baiser.

**Nathan** : Alors tu t'es remis de ta raclée ?

Lucas se sépara des lèvres de sa petite amie pour lui adresser un sourire.

**Lucas** : Je tiens à ma revanche.

Peyton et Haley se regardèrent d'une façon qui laissait entrevoir à quel point elles trouvaient ces deux là un peu machos.

**Peyton** : En tout cas pas ce soir Lucas, tu te souviens qu'on va voir le dernier film de Mickaël Bay ?

**Lucas** : Oui, je sais. Je passerai juste me changer et je te rejoindrai après.

La sonnerie retentit et les quatre amis se rendirent en cours.

Tout au long de la journée, au Karen's café, la propriétaire des lieux veilla à ce que sa nouvelle recrue ne fasse pas trop de dégâts. Depuis le début de la journée, elle en était déjà à sa troisième assiette renversée et elle s'était trompée deux fois de commande. Le rush de midi épuisa la jeune fille, mais elle ne se découragea pas pour autant, ce qui fit plaisir à Karen. Vers 17 heures, Brooke fit tomber un plateau complet au moment même où un jeune homme blond entrait dans le café. Il se précipita vers elle pour l'aider.

**Brooke** : C'est bon, laissez je vais y arriver.

Le jeune homme, qui n'était autre que Lucas, avait immédiatement reconnu la talentueuse basketteuse de la veille.

**Lucas** : J'insiste pour t'aider.

Brooke, devant cette familiarité, releva la tête et son visage se durcit soudain.

**Brooke** : Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu me suis ou quoi ?

Lucas sourit fasse à cet agressivité.

**Lucas** : Non, je n'ai pas cette prétention, je suis juste…

Brooke ne le laissa pas terminer et se releva pour aller chercher un balai tout en ramenant le plateau à la cuisine. Karen vint à sa rencontre en lui tendant le balai pour la énième fois de la journée, devant une Brooke qui se confondit en excuse.

**Karen** : Ce n'est pas grave… Y a t-il un problème avec Lucas ?

**Brooke** : Vous le connaissez ? Ne me dîtes pas que c'est un habitué !

Karen sourit. Lucas arriva derrière elles.

**Lucas** : Pire… Je suis son fils…

Brooke se sentit rougir.

**Brooke** : Je ne savais pas madame Roe… Je suis désolée.

**Karen** : Ce n'est rien Brooke… Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Karen…

Karen retourna à la cuisine. Brooke se retourna pour repartir vers la salle afin de balayer les morceaux de verre, mais elle se retrouva face à un Lucas tout souriant.

**Lucas** : Brooke… Alors voilà ton prénom…

**Brooke** : Et oui… j'espère que tu prends ton pied à le savoir !

Elle contourna le jeune homme et alla près de la porte pour balayer. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils.

**Lucas** : C'est une sacrée coïncidence que tu te retrouves à jouer les serveuses dans le café de ma mère.

Karen appela Brooke depuis le comptoir en lui disant qu'elle avait à lui parler.

**Brooke** : Tu vas être content, à mon avis je ne « jouerai » plus longtemps !

Elle ramena la pelle et le balai et s'approcha de Karen en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

**Karen** : Je voudrais qu'on parle de la suite de cette journée d'essai…

**Brooke** : Je comprends… je ne suis pas très douée en tant que serveuse, je n'ai jamais fait ça… Je vous remercie quand même de m'avoir donné ma chance.

Elle enleva son tablier et s'apprêta à récupérer son sac. Lucas s'était accoudé au bar pour entendre la conversation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère pour lui faire comprendre que cette fille semblait avoir besoin d'aide. Karen poussa un soupir.

**Karen** : Brooke attends.

Brooke se retourna.

**Karen** : Peut-être qu'on pourrait retenter… Je veux dire, avec le temps tu ne peux que t'améliorer…

**Brooke** : N'en soyez pas si sûre…

**Karen** : Ecoute, ce qui me gêne en faite, c'est que tu as l'âge de Lucas et donc d'être en cours… Je crois que tu devrais retourner en cours et…

**Brooke** : Et vous croyez que je vais vivre comment ?

**Karen** : Et bien, tu travailleras ici à la pause de midi, le soir et le week-end… Ainsi le reste du temps tu pourras aller en cours.

**Brooke** : Ca ne suffira jamais pour m'offrir de quoi avoir un appartement.

**Karen** : Je peux t'offrir un toit aussi…

Brooke resta bouche bée devant tant de générosité.

**Brook****e** : Pourquoi vous faîtes tout ça ?

Lucas s'approcha des deux femmes.

**Lucas** : Parce que ma mère a le cœur sur la main.

**Brooke** : Je ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié de moi.

Elle attrapa son sac et commença à s'en aller. Karen la rattrapa.

**Karen** : Je ne fais pas ça par pitié… Je sais juste à quel point c'est difficile de devoir se débrouiller seule. Je suis passée par là et j'ai apprécié qu'on me donne un coup de main à moi aussi. Et puis pour tout te dire j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide aussi bien ici qu'à la maison. Avec le bébé qui va bientôt arriver, ton aide et celle de Lucas ne seront pas trop…

Brooke regarda le visage exaspérant de Lucas puis le ventre de sa patronne. Elle sembla hésiter.

**Brooke** : C'est d'accord, mais je tiens à payer un loyer pour l'hébergement et ceci est provisoire…

Karen sourit.

**Karen** : Bien sûre…

Karen lui caressa le bras avant de repartir vers la cuisine.

**Karen** : Il y a un client qui attend d'être servit.

**Brooke** : Oui.

Elle reposa son sac et alla vers le client. Lucas rejoignit sa mère.

**Lucas** : Merci d'avoir fait ça…

**Karen** : C'est rien, elle semble très gentille…

**Lucas** : Je veux bien te croire, elle doit l'être quand elle n'est pas agressive.

**Karen** : D'où tu la connais ?

**Lucas** : Je l'ai rencontré hier sur le terrain de basket. C'est une très bonne joueuse…

**Karen** : Je vois…

**Lucas** : Tu lui as fait remplir une fiche ?

**Karen** : Oui, elle est avec les autres.

Lucas se dirigea vers le comptoir et attrapa la fiche de Brooke. Il la parcourut du regard, mais beaucoup de cases portaient la mention « personnel ». Elle venait apparemment du Massachusetts, et elle s'appelait Brooke Davis, elle avait 17 ans, comme lui. C'est tout ce qu'il put apprendre de cette fiche. Il la reposa puis retourna voir sa mère qui discutait avec Brooke, à qui il s'adressa.

**Lucas** : Je vais te laisser ma chambre… je vais aller préparer le canapé pour moi.

**Brooke** : Le canapé m'ira parfaitement !

Elle avait dit cela d'une façon très sèche. Lucas poussa un soupir d'amusement devant sa réaction pendant que Karen allait répondre au téléphone.

**Lucas** : Tu es toujours aussi fière ?

**Brooke** : Ma mère m'a apprit que la fierté est la seule chose qu'on ne peut pas nous retirer !

**Lucas** : Alors tu as une mère ? Sur la fiche tu n'as rien…

**Brooke** : De quel droit tu as été lire ma fiche ? C'est personnel !

Lucas alla pour répondre quand sa mère l'appela.

**Karen** : Tu ne devais pas retrouver ta charmante petite amie pour aller au cinéma ?

Lucas sembla soudain s'en souvenir.

**Lucas** : Dis-lui que j'arrive.

Il se retourna vers Brooke.

**Lucas** : Ecoute pour ce soir tu n'as qu'à dormir où tu veux je ne dors pas là… je passerai te chercher demain pour t'accompagner en cours.

**Brooke** : Je trouverai le lycée merci !

Cette fois cela ne fit pas sourire Lucas. Cette hostilité envers lui commençait à l'agacer.

**Lucas** : Ok ! Tchao.

Il embrassa sa mère en lui disant qu'il ne rentrerait pas cette nuit et attrapa son sac avant de sortir sous le regard de sa mère qui n'aimait pas trop le voir passer la nuit chez sa petite amie.


	2. Chapter 2

Il rejoignit Peyton et ils allèrent au cinéma main dans la main. Le long du trajet, Lucas parla de la nouvelle serveuse de sa mère qu'il avait rencontrée la veille sur le terrain de basket.

**Peyton** : Tu ne m'en as pas parlé ce matin…

**Lucas** : Je n'y ai pas pensé à vrai dire. Je ne pensais pas la revoir au café.

Il y eut un silence.

**Lucas** : On va la loger quelques temps…

Peyton le regarda un instant.

**Peyton** : Tu sais pourquoi elle est venue ? Elle n'a pas de famille ici ?

**Lucas** : Apparemment non… Tu sais ce n'est pas évident d'avoir une conversation avec elle, elle est un peu… sauvage.

**Peyton** : Oh… Et elle est jolie ?

Lucas regarda sa petite amie et sourit.

**Lucas** : Il n'y a personne d'aussi jolie que toi mon cœur.

Elle sourit et il mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

Pendant ce temps, une fois le service terminé, Karen fit visiter la maison à Brooke. Elle la fit entrer dans la chambre de Lucas.

**Karen** : Voici la chambre de Lucas. Tu peux la prendre si tu veux.

**Brooke** : Non… le canapé me convient.

Elle regarda un peu la petite pièce. Elle vit quelques photos d'une belle blonde, dont elle avait du mal à voir les traits et aussi d'un jeune homme qui ne lui semblait pas être Lucas. Une autre jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, était sur plusieurs photos elle aussi. Elle aperçut un panier de basket au-dessus du lit.

**Brooke** : Il joue au basket ?

Karen sourit.

**Karen** : Oui… il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu sur le terrain. Tu es apparemment une excellente joueuse. Lucas est très doué également tout comme son frère. Ils ont hérité ce talent de leur père.

Brooke fronça les sourcils.

**Brooke** : J'ignorais que vous aviez un deuxième fils…

Karen rit de cette remarque.

**Karen** : Non, Nathan n'est pas mon fils. Il est le fils du père de Lucas. Son demi-frère en faite. Tout ça est très compliqué… Comme toutes les histoires de familles. Je suppose que la tienne n'est pas simple non plus ?

Brooke se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

**Brooke** : Euh… oui c'est sûr. Je vais aller prendre une douche si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

**Karen** : Bien sûre. Tu es ici chez toi. Et à ce titre j'aimerais que tu me tutoies.

**Brooke** : J'essaierai. Merci.

Elle alla sous la douche avant de se coucher, tandis qu'après le film, Lucas et Peyton rentrèrent chez elle, et il passa la nuit avec elle.

Le lendemain, Brooke fut réveillé de bonne heure car Karen se levait tôt. Elle l'aida à faire la vaisselle et partit pour le lycée. Elle arriva avant les autres pour pouvoir rencontrer le proviseur.

**Le proviseur** : Bien, vous venez donc de Boston ?

**Brooke** : Oui. Du lycée d'état de Boston…

Il appela alors le lycée qui lui faxa le dossier scolaire de Brooke.

**Le proviseur** : Le lycée de Boston nous a dit que vous étiez encore officiellement inscrite là-bas. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes partie sans même les prévenir ?

**Brooke** : Une urgence familiale…

**Le proviseur** : Vous comptez rester à Tree Hill pour un certain temps ou vous avez l'intention de nous quitter sans explication comme pour Boston hight ?

**Brooke** : Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester, mais je vous promets de vous prévenir en cas de changement.

Le proviseur la dévisagea un instant. Puis il prit les papiers qui étaient arrivés par le fax. Il les lut silencieusement pendant quelques secondes.

**Le proviseur** : Votre dossier est très bon. Vous faisiez partie de l'équipe de basket de Boston ?

**Brooke** : Oui. L'équipe féminine de basket. On était presque arrivée au niveau d'état.

Le proviseur parut impressionné.

**Le proviseur** : Malheureusement pour vous nous n'avons pas d'équipe féminine ici. Et les Ravens sont composés depuis toujours de garçons exclusivement.

**Brooke** : Je vois, le coach a l'esprit aussi fermé que celui de l'équipe masculine de Boston.

**Le proviseur** : En faite ici peu de filles souhaitent faire du basket.

**Brooke** : Et que font-elles ?

**Le proviseur** : La plupart sont pom-pom-girls.

Brooke fit un sourire entre ironie et dégoût.

**Brooke** : Je me passerai donc d'activités extras scolaire.

**Le proviseur** : Nous encourageons pourtant nos élèves à s'investir dans la vie du lycée. Je vous donnerai la liste des diverses activités… Et je parlerai au coach Durham de votre passion pour le basket.

**Brooke** : Est-ce que cela signifie que vous m'acceptez dans votre établissement ?

**Le proviseur** : Oui. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Tree Hill Hight.

**Brooke** : Merci.

**Le proviseur** : Les cours vont commencer. Je vous mets dans la classe des terminales 1 voici leur emploi du temps. Vous voudrez bien vous présenter au secrétariat tout à l'heure pour remplir notre fiche ?

Brooke se leva en hochant la tête et rejoignit la salle 152 où elle avait cour de Maths. Elle se présenta au prof et s'installa à une table isolée au fond. Peyton, qui était justement en terminale 1, observa la jeune fille en sachant immédiatement que c'était celle dont lui avait parlé Lucas la veille. A l'interclasse, Brooke chercha le secrétariat. Peyton remarqua qu'elle semblait perdue et s'approcha d'elle.

**Peyton** : Tu cherches le secrétariat je suppose ?

Brooke la regarda hésitant entre l'envoyer paître et lui demander où il se trouvait. Après tout, elle avait l'air cool et ce n'était pas un garçon.

**Brooke** : Oui… Je suis un peu perdue.

**Peyton** : Je vois ça. Allez viens je t'emmène.

Brooke lui fit un sourire et la suivit. Une fois là-bas, Peyton l'attendit et quand Brooke eut finit, elles se rendirent au cour suivant. Peyton décida d'en savoir plus sur Brooke.

**Peyton** : Tu ne m'as même pas dit ton nom…

**Brooke** : C'est une habitude ici de vouloir connaître le nom de tout le monde ?

**Peyton** : C'est plus sympa… Je m'appelle Peyton… Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke hésita.

**Brooke** : Brooke Davis… je viens de Boston.

**Peyton** : Oh, c'est une chouette ville.

**Brooke** : Tu connais ?

**Peyton** : J'ai pas mal voyagé avec mon père. Il m'emmenait souvent en mer avec lui pendant les vacances et un jour on a fait escale à côté de Boston alors il m'a emmené visiter cette ville. Et toi ? Tu connaissais Tree Hill avant d'y venir ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille brune s'effaça.

**Brooke** : Non… de nom uniquement.

**Peyton** : Tree Hill n'est pourtant pas connu… Tu as de la famille ici ?

Brooke commençait à se mettre sur ses gardes. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose tant de questions.

**Brook**e : Non. Je n'ai pas de famille…

**Peyton** : Tes parents sont où ?

**Brooke** : Tu fais partie de la police ou quoi ?

Peyton comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de la jeune fille pour l'instant.

**Peyton** : Non… je veux juste en savoir plus sur toi voilà tout. Je suis curieuse j'avoue.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

**Brooke** : Je n'aime pas trop parler de moi en faite…

La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin des cours. Brooke se leva rapidement. Peyton lui proposa de venir manger avec elle et ses amis mais elle refusa en disant qu'elle devait aller travailler. Puis elle rejoignit le Karen's Café. Karen demanda comment c'était passé cette matinée puis elles se mirent au travail. A 13 h 45 Brooke repartit pour les cours où elle retrouva Peyton. Cette dernière préféra ne rien dire du fait qu'elle était la petite amie de Lucas car elle savait parfaitement l'hostilité qu'elle avait pour celui-ci. Brooke était d'ailleurs ravie de ne pas l'avoir croisé une seule fois. Il faut dire qu'elle arrivait tout juste à l'heure des cours et repartait dés la fin des cours. Justement, à 17 heures, Brooke se leva et alla pour partir. Peyton la retint.

**Peyton** : Tu vas où ? Ca te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre ? Je pourrais te présenter mes amis…

**Brooke** : Désolé je travaille ce soir.

**Peyton** : Et tu travailles où ?

**Brooke** : Au Karen's café…

**Peyton** : C'est justement là que je retrouve mes amis… Je t'y conduis ?

**Brooke** : Oui je veux bien.

En réalité, Lucas attendait Peyton à la sortie des cours, mais celle-ci se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être en savoir plus sur Brooke tout pendant que celle-ci ne savait pas qu'elle était la petite amie de Lucas. Elle savait qu'il n'attendrait pas bien longtemps avant de revenir au café à son tour. Brooke prit donc son service alors que Peyton s'assit au comptoir. Karen avait un rendez-vous et Brooke était un peu débordée. Peyton proposa de l'aider mais elle refusa. A un moment il y eut une accalmie. Brooke vint donc nettoyer la machine à café.

**Brooke** : Tes amis ne devaient pas te rejoindre ?

**Peyton** : Peut-être que je me suis trompée d'endroit. Ce n'est pas grave. Ta compagnie est agréable.

**Brooke** : Je n'ai pourtant pas vraiment le temps de parler avec toi…

Elle commença à s'énerver sur la machine à café. Peyton fit le tour pour l'aider.

**Peyton** : Doucement, il ne faut pas s'énerver avec cette merveille. Voilà.

**Brooke** : Merci. Comment tu connais cette machine ?

**Peyton** : Je suis une habituée… Et toi comment ça se fait que tu sois serveuse et que tu t'y connaisses si peu en machine à café ?

**Brooke** : C'est la première fois que je fais ce métier.

**Peyto**n : Oh, tu n'as jamais eu à travailler ?

**Brooke** : Si, mais en tant que vendeuse uniquement…

Peyton alla se rasseoir derrière le comptoir.

**Peyton** : Dans quel genre de magasin ?

**Brooke** : Un magasin de fringue. Ma mère et moi on avait ouvert notre propre boutique. J'ai même vendu quelques unes de mes créations.

**Peyton** : Oh c'est vrai tu dessines des fringues ?

**Brooke** : Oui… le t-shirt que j'ai sur moi est une de mes créations

**Peyton** : Sympa… Et tu as laissé ta mère se débrouiller seule ?

**Brooke** : Euh… Faut que j'aille servir un client.

Peyton fut déçue. Depuis le début de la journée, Brooke refusait de parler de ses parents. Brooke revint derrière le comptoir pour préparer la commande du client. Elle vit Lucas entrer. Il s'approcha de Peyton.

**Lucas** : Tu aurais pu me dire qu'on se retrouvait ici.

Brooke regarda Peyton en comprenant qu'elle connaissait Lucas. Et quand elle le vit embrasser la jeune fille elle se sentit trahit. Peyton avait mentit en disant qu'elle était une habituée. Elle lui avait caché qu'elle était la petite amie de Lucas. Peyton sentit la déception de Brooke.

**Peyton** : Je t'ai dit que j'étais la petite amie du fils de la proprio ?

**Brooke** : Non, je m'en serais souvenu sinon…

Lucas s'assit sur le tabouret et les regarda.

**Lucas** : Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez…

**Brooke** : Et moi je savais pas que tu connaissais toute la ville… Il y a un endroit et une personne que tu ne connaisses pas ici, que je sache où me réfugier et à qui parler…

**Lucas** : Ben… Je connais à peu près tout le monde…

**Brooke** : Ah oui pourquoi ? Tu es qui dans cette ville ? Le fils du maire ?

Lucas sourit, tandis que Peyton se sentait gênée.

**Lucas** : Ouais c'est aussi le cas malheureusement… je suis le fils de Dan Scott, notre détesté maire de Tree Hill…

Brooke le regarda en se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle. Elle ne sut que répondre quand elle comprit qu'il disait vrai. Elle prit alors son plateau et alla servir le client.

**Lucas** : Tu la connais comment ?

**Peyton** : On est dans la même classe…

**Lucas** : Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais ma petite amie ?

**Peyton** : Je voulais qu'elle me fasse confiance.

**Lucas** : Ah, ben c'est raté.

**Peyton** : Pourquoi elle t'en veut ?

**Lucas** : Je n'en sais absolument rien !

Brooke revint derrière le comptoir sans jeter un regard au couple.

**Peyton** : Je vais y aller…

**Lucas** : Déjà ?

Elle le regarda pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il parle à Brooke.

**Peyton** : Je t'appelle ce soir. On se voit demain Brooke ?

Celle-ci ne la regarda toujours pas.

**Brooke** : Ouais c'est ça à demain…

Lucas attendit que Peyton soit partie pour rejoindre Brooke de l'autre côté du comptoir.

**Lucas** : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es désagréable avec moi ?

**Brooke** : Ah parce que le fait que tu sois le fils de la patronne m'oblige à être agréable avec toi ?

**Lucas** : Non, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point… La seule chose que j'ai faite c'est de te demander ton prénom sur le terrain de basket. Je ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas t'adresser la parole.

**Brooke** : Bah maintenant tu le sais…

Il l'empêcha de partir.

**Lucas** : Il n'empêche que tu peux être agréable avec Peyton.

**Brooke** : Parce que c'est ta copine ?

**Lucas** : Parce que c'est une cliente...

**Brooke** : Oh mais ce n'est pas la peine, elle ne vient pas ici pour avoir un accueil chaleureux de ma part… tu t'en charges toi.

**Lucas** : Elle essaie d'être sympa avec toi. Mais si tu ne supportes pas le contact humain, retournes à la ville !

Il s'en alla dans sa chambre en laissant Brooke se débrouiller. Franchement cette fille devenait agaçante à être aussi froide et distante. Brooke se sentit un peu mal. Il avait raison, Peyton ne lui avait rien fait, et Lucas lui-même n'avait fait qu'essayer d'être polie. Seulement Brooke avait un problème avec la confiance. Plus encore quand il s'agissait de faire confiance à un homme. Il faut dire que les quelques copains qu'elle avait eus à Boston l'avaient un peu fait souffrir. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que la raison de sa méfiance se situait dans le modèle parental qu'elle avait eu. Elle n'avait jamais connu son père, il était parait-il mort avant sa naissance. La laissant elle et sa mère dans une galère incroyable. Elle pensa alors à sa pauvre mère et une larme roula sur sa joue. Karen rentra une demi-heure plus tard pour aider Brooke qui était un peu débordée. Quand le café fut fermé, et que tout fut rangé, Brooke s'assit au comptoir, visiblement fatiguée. Karen lui proposa de manger, mais Brooke n'avala qu'un morceau de tarte.

**Karen** : Lucas ne t'a pas proposé de t'aider ?

**Brooke** : Non. Mais je le comprends…

**Karen** : Comment ça ?

**Brooke** : Je n'ai pas forcément été très agréable avec lui.

Karen sourit.

**Karen** : Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas sympa avec toi ?

**Brooke** : Si, mais j'avoue être un peu méfiante avec ceux que je ne connais pas. C'est pire encore avec la gente masculine. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'ils veulent de moi.

**Karen** : Sur ce point, ne t'inquiètes pas Lucas ne veux être que ton ami. Il sort depuis deux ans avec Peyton. Une jeune fille très sympa avec qui tu devrais t'entendre d'ailleurs.

**Brooke** : Oui, je l'ai rencontré. C'est vrai qu'elle est sympa.

Brooke réfléchit un instant.

**Brooke** : Je pense que je devrais m'excuser auprès de lui.

La mère du jeune homme sourit.

**Karen** : Je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait…

Brooke débarrassa son assiette et alla frapper à la chambre de Lucas. Karen passa derrière elle.

**Karen** : À cette heure là il est forcément sur le terrain de basket.

Brooke regarda Karen puis enfila son manteau.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle alla vers le terrain de basket et aperçut le jeune homme en train de marquer des paniers. Il était apparemment seul. Brooke l'observa un instant. Sa façon de jouer était très intéressante. Elle qui n'avait toujours joué qu'avec des filles, trouvait que la technique de Lucas était typiquement masculine. Mais elle avait l'air de fonctionner. Au bout de quelques minutes elle décida de montrer sa présence.

**Brooke** : Tu es doué.

Il se retourna tout en attrapant le ballon.

**Lucas** : Je crois que c'est la première chose gentille que j'entends de ta bouche.

Elle sourit.

**Lucas** : J'ai le droit au sourire en plus, me voilà comblé…

**Brooke** : Si tu te moques de moi, je fais demi-tour…

Il ne répondit pas.

**Brooke** : Ta mère m'a dit que tu serais là. Les entraînements de basket et les matchs des Ravens ne te suffisent pas ?

**Lucas** : Tu connais les Ravens ?

**Brooke** : Quand on adore le basket, on ne peut guère s'empêcher de connaître l'équipe phare d'une ville que l'on découvre… C'est un peu comme connaître les monuments à visiter.

Il sourit.

**Brooke** : J'ai même appris que ton frère et toi en étiez les piliers.

Il la regarda un instant.

**Lucas** : Alors tu te renseignes sur moi, et tu me reproches d'en faire autant ?

**Brooke** : Non, je me suis renseignée sur l'équipe des Ravens, et comme tu en fais partie…

**Lucas** : Comment sais-tu que j'ai un frère alors ?

**Brooke** : Tu as parlé de lui la première fois qu'on s'est vu, et puis ta mère m'a parlé d'une histoire compliquée apparemment…

**Lucas** : Ouais… Tout ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais là…

Brooke fit quelques pas vers lui et tendit les mains vers le ballon.

**Brooke** : Je peux ?

Lucas lui tendit le ballon et la regarda dribbler avant de marquer. Elle rattrapa le ballon puis s'approcha de nouveau de lui.

**Brooke** : Je suis venue m'excuser… Tu avais raison, je n'ai pas à être désagréable avec toi. Tu ne m'as rien fait… encore.

**Lucas** : Encore ?

**Brooke** : Je suis méfiante… alors il ne faut pas m'en vouloir de me protéger.

**Lucas** : Je ne te veux pas de mal… je veux juste être ton ami…

Elle marqua un nouveau panier.

**Brooke** : Mon amitié je ne la donne pas à n'importe qui… pour l'avoir, il faut avoir ma confiance… Néanmoins, je te propose de recommencer à zéro…

Il la regarda un instant. Elle tendit la main.

**Brooke** : Je m'appelle Brooke Davis et je viens de Boston.

Il lui serra la main.

**Lucas** : Lucas Scott… et je serais ravis d'essayer de gagner ta confiance.

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de reprendre sa main et de lui redonner son ballon. Elle commença à s'éloigner.

**Lucas** : Eh, maintenant qu'on s'est observés tous les deux au basket, on peut peut-être comparer notre jeu. Ca te tente une partie ?

Elle hésita un instant, puis retira sa veste qu'elle posa par terre avant de se placer face à Lucas. Ils jouèrent pendant près d'une heure. Ils étaient tous les deux très impressionnés par le jeu de l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés et s'assirent sur le terrain.

**Brooke** : Tu joues bien… Si ton frère a le même jeu que toi vous devez être invincibles.

**Lucas** : Mon frère est encore meilleur…

**Brooke** : Tu sembles l'admirer. Vous vous entendez bien ?

**Lucas** : Ouais, mais c'est récent. On se découvre…

Elle fronça les sourcils pour lui montrer qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

**Lucas** : C'est une longue histoire… Je te la raconterai peut-être quand on sera amis. Et toi tu as une sœur ou un frère ?

**Brooke** : Non.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ta famille ?

La jeune fille se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle se redressa un peu.

**Brooke** : Ecoute Lucas, je ne te demanderai qu'une chose, ne me parle pas de ma famille. Ne cherche pas à en savoir plus sur ce que je n'ai pas envie de dire.

Elle se leva. Il en fit de même.

**Lucas** : Ok… j'espère quand même qu'un jour tu m'en parleras. On y va ?

Elle hocha la tête et ils partirent vers la maison de Karen. Il était presque minuit quand ils se couchèrent chacun de leur côté. Le réveil le lendemain fut assez pénible pour Brooke qui était habituellement une grande dormeuse. Lucas et elles allèrent en cours ensemble, une fois que la jeune fille fut prête. Elle semblait essayé d'être moins sur la défensive, même si elle restait assez distante. Une fois arrivés au lycée, Lucas insista pour lui présenter ses amis. Brooke le suivit donc jusqu'à un petit groupe de personnes assis à une table.

**Lucas** : Salut… Je voulais vous présenter Brooke, notre nouvelle locataire…

**Brooke** : Bonjour.

Nathan, Peyton et Haley se levèrent.

**Lucas** : Je te présente Haley ma meilleure amie, Nathan mon frère, et tu connais déjà Peyton.

**Brooke** : Oui, désolée pour hier… je n'ai pas été très cool.

**Peyton** : Pas de problème.

**Nathan** : En tout cas on est ravis de te connaître enfin. Pour la peine je vais te faire la bise.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue pendant que Peyton en faisait autant mais sur la bouche de son petit ami. Celui-ci rit quand Nathan se recula.

**Lucas** : Tu n'es qu'un sale dragueur Nathan !

**Haley** : Oui ça c'est clair…

Nathan regarda Haley en comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça car il risquait de compromettre ses chances avec elle. Il lui adressa alors un sourire.

**Nathan** : Je suis loin d'être un dragueur, tu le sais bien…

**Haley** : En tout cas on avait hâte de te connaître… Lucas nous a parlé de la nouvelle petite serveuse du Karen's café…

**Brooke** : Oh je vois… Je suppose qu'il n'a pas fait d'éloges sur mon caractère.

Les trois amis sourirent.

**Lucas** : Ils verront bien de quoi je parlais quand ils te connaîtront…

Brooke sourit à son tour. La sonnerie retentit et tous les cinq se séparèrent pour aller en cours.

Le soir venu, Lucas et Nathan décidèrent de se rejoindre sur le terrain de basket après le dîner. Quand il eut mangé, Lucas proposa à Brooke de l'accompagner au terrain.

**Brooke** : J'ai encore beaucoup de boulot…

**Lucas** : Aller Brooke, il n'y a presque plus personne.

**Brooke** : Je ne vais pas laisser ta mère seule. Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'interférer dans votre rituel…

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Mon frère ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que tu es très douée.

**Brooke** : Umf… Quel matcho !

**Lucas** : Alors viens lui prouver.

**Brooke** : Je n'ai rien à prouver ni à toi ni à ton frère !

**Lucas** : Dis plutôt que tu as la trouille de te faire battre…

Brooke le regarda outrée.

**Lucas** : Alors ?

**Brooke** : Je suis payée pour faire ça, et malgré le fait que je relève toujours les défis, je ne peux pas laisser ta mère.

Karen passa à ce moment là.

**Lucas** : Eh maman ? Ca t'ennuie si Brooke vient sur le terrain avec nous ?

**Karen** : Oh non, il n'y a plus personne dans le café…

**Brooke** : Vous êtes sûre Karen ?

**Karen** : Oui, et si tu continues à me vouvoyer, je te vire.

Elle fit un sourire et retourna dans la cuisine. Lucas se leva et voyant que Brooke ne la suivait pas, il la regarda.

**Lucas** : Avoue que tu as la trouille !

Brooke lui fit un regard défiant et attrapa son manteau. Sur le chemin pour aller jusqu'au terrain, ils discutèrent.

**Brooke** : Ta copine… Je veux dire Peyton, elle ne joue pas au basket ?

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Non, elle est pom-pom-girl.

**Brooke** : Oh je vois, la seule activité extra-scolaire réservée aux filles. Le proviseur m'a informé qu'il n'était même pas la peine de songer à intégrer les Ravens…

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ? Tu as envie de rejoindre l'équipe ?

**Brooke** : Ca m'aurait permis de rester en forme et de ne pas perdre la main…

**Lucas** : Je peux en parler au coach si tu veux ?

**Brooke** : Non, j'ai l'impression que dans votre ville les cas « à part » ça ne plait pas trop.

**Lucas** : Ouais, c'est un peu le problème des petites villes.

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke** : Il y a longtemps que tu joues au basket ?

**Lucas** : Je rêve où tu te renseignes sur moi là ?

Brooke le regarda.

**Brooke** : Faut savoir à qui on peut faire confiance…

**Lucas** : Alors, dans ce cas, chaque fois que tu me poseras une question, j'en ferais autant… Ca te va ?

**Brooke** : Pas vraiment parce que je sais très bien que tu vas poser des questions sur ma famille.

**Lucas** : Et bien, on va dire que j'ai le droit de ne te poser que des questions qui vont dans le même sens que ce que tu m'as demandé.

**Brooke** : C'est à dire ?

**Lucas** : Tu m'as demandé depuis quand je joue au basket ?

Elle hocha la tête.

**Lucas **: Alors j'ai le droit de te poser une question sur toi et le basket. Comme ça, ça te permet de contrôler les sujets dont tu veux bien parler.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

**Brooke** : J'aurais le droit de ne pas répondre ?

**Lucas** : Pas si moi j'ai répondu…

**Brooke** : Je ne suis pas d'accord.

**Lucas** : Bon alors, tu as le droit de ne pas répondre, mais à ce moment là je choisis une question sur un autre sujet.

Elle semblait hésiter.

**Lucas** : Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on devienne amis.

**Brooke** : Non c'est toi qui le voulais.

**Lucas** : Je ne te veux pas de mal, je te le jure…

**Brooke **: Ouais, tous les gars disent ça…

**Lucas** : Des expériences douloureuses ?

**Brooke** : Eh, ça n'a aucun rapport avec la question que je t'ai posé précédemment….

**Lucas** : Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ?

Elle hocha la tête.

**Lucas** : Depuis que j'ai cinq ans…

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

**Lucas** : Je joue au basket depuis que j'ai cinq ans… Et toi tu faisais partie d'une équipe ?

**Brooke** : Les panthères de Boston… on était sur le point de battre ses Sorcières de Salem au championnat d'Etat féminin !

**Lucas** : Quoi ? Les Sorcières de Salem ?

**Brooke** : Oui, l'équipe féminine de la ville de Salem se nomme l'équipe des Sorcières… en référence au passé historique de cette ville. Mais ses membres peuvent se féliciter de le porter très bien.

Lucas éclata de rire.

**Lucas** : J'aurais aimé voir un de ces matchs !

**Brooke **: Il n'y a pas d'équipe féminine en Caroline ?

**Lucas** : Si, mais pas à Tree Hill, c'est réservé aux grandes villes…

**Brooke** : Dis surtout que les petites villes ne veulent pas d'équipes féminines…

**Lucas** : Les mentalités changeront peut-être.

**Brooke** : Je n'y crois pas trop.

Ils arrivèrent au terrain de basket où Nathan les attendait.

**Nathan** : Je vais avoir l'honneur de voir une pro jouer au basket.

**Brooke** : Tes sarcasmes trahissent-ils la peur de se faire battre par une fille ?

Nathan et Lucas éclatèrent de rire.

**Lucas** : Tu sembles bien sûre de toi la panthère…

**Nathan** : Allez Lucas en place, on va montrer à la demoiselle pourquoi les Ravens sont si bons.

Tous les trois enlevèrent leur veste et se lancèrent dans un match où chaque joueur était sa propre équipe. Brooke en fit voir de toutes les couleurs au deux frères, malgré tout elle ne parvint qu'à amener le score à égalité. Etant donné que ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils jouaient, ils décidèrent d'en rester à ce match nul. Tous essoufflés, ils se regardèrent.

**Nathan **: Alors là je m'incline… c'est bien la première fois que je vois une fille jouer comme ça…

**Brooke** : C'est de famille d'être aussi matcho ?

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Disons que c'est plutôt rare par ici de voir des bons joueurs…

**Nathan** : Et de voir des basketteuses surtout. Mais ce n'est pas négatif, tu m'as impressionné…

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Merci, t'es pas mal non plus. Lucas n'a pas menti à ton sujet.

**Lucas** : Bon aller, ça suffit les compliments… faut rentrer, demain on a cours…

**Nathan** : Ok, dors bien frangin… Brooke on se refait ça quand tu veux…

**Brooke** : Avec plaisir…

Nathan prit la direction de la luxueuse maison dans laquelle il vivait avec sa mère, tandis que Lucas et Brooke partirent en direction du Karen's café.

**Brooke** : Il a un jeu impressionnant Nathan.

**Lucas** : Il a eu un entraîneur de choc…

Elle le regarda avec interrogation.

**Lucas** : Dan Scott, notre père, était un des joueurs les plus doués que Tree Hill ait connu.

**Brooke** : Et toi il ne t'a pas entraîné ?

Elle ferma les yeux.

**Brooke** : Oublie cette question…

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ?

**Brooke** : Parce que ça concerne ta famille et que je ne veux pas que tu m'interroges sur la mienne…

Il sourit.

**Lucas** : Je vais te faire un cadeau… une réponse sans contrepartie… Dan, m'a abandonné pour élever Nathan. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le même entraînement que lui.

**Brooke** : Tu t'en es bien sorti sans lui apparemment…

**Lucas **: Ouais… je suis content de ne pas avoir été élevé auprès de lui…

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke** : Merci de m'avoir répondu sans rien me demander en échange.

**Lucas **: C'est mon cadeau de bienvenue.

Ils se sourirent alors qu'ils arrivaient chez Lucas. Chacun alla se coucher en pensant au match qui s'était déroulé.

A partir de ce moment, Brooke fut systématiquement invitée à venir jouer au basket avec les deux frères. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils acceptaient quelqu'un dans leur petit rituel. Peyton et Haley elles-mêmes n'avaient jamais été conviées. Brooke essaya d'y aller dés qu'elle pouvait parce que, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle adorait jouer avec eux. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours détesté jouer au basket avec des garçons. Elle les trouvait trop violents, trop brutes dans leur jeu. Mais Lucas et Nathan étaient tellement différents, c'était sûrement ça qui faisait qu'ils étaient si bons. Elle alla à tous leurs matchs, les enviant secrètement et rêvant d'être avec eux sur le terrain. Elle se lia aussi d'amitié avec les filles, mais elle restait plus proche des frères Scott. Ce qui la surprenait énormément, elle qui avait toujours détesté être avec des garçons. Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi qu'elle était à Tree Hill, et elle avait déjà bien changé. Elle était moins sauvage, moins sur la défensive.

Un soir, Lucas arriva au café alors que Brooke travaillait.

**Lucas** : Devine quoi ?

**Brooke** : Tu as vu Tony Parker ?

Il sourit.

**Lucas **: On joue contre les Gitans le mois prochain.

Brooke le regarda sans sourire.

**Brooke** : Tu veux dire qu'ils vont venir là ?

**Lucas** : Non, on va là-bas… Tu vas pouvoir nous faire visiter Boston.

**Brooke** : Je n'irais pas là-bas.

Lucas perdit le sourire à son tour.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ?

**Brooke** : Boston s'est derrière moi.

Elle posa son plateau et s'en alla dans la cuisine. Lucas la suivit.

**Lucas** : Tu as des mauvais souvenirs là-bas ?

Elle ne répondit pas et commença à faire la vaisselle.

**Lucas** : Tu ne veux pas revoir ta famille ?

Brooke se tourna vers lui.

**Brooke** : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler de ma famille !

Il baissa les yeux.

**Lucas** : Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir…

Elle retourna de nouveau à sa vaisselle.

**Brooke** : Et bien, tu t'es trompé !

Lucas s'en alla ne comprenant pas la réaction de la jeune fille. Tous les deux avaient pourtant réussi à se parler, et grâce au petit jeu des questions, il avait appris pas mal de chose sur elle. Mais elle refusait toujours de parler de sa famille.


	4. Chapter 4

Il décida d'aller voir sa petite amie. Alors qu'il avait la tête posée sur le ventre de Peyton, il lui parla de son altercation avec Brooke.

**Lucas** : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec sa famille, mais ça doit être horrible pour qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler.

**Peyton **: Elle a en effet l'air de traîner un lourd fardeau derrière elle. J'aime bien Brooke mais parfois ça me fait peur qu'elle soit si mystérieuse…

**Lucas** : J'espère quand même que ce n'est pas trop grave.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Il resta ainsi, songeur. Au bout d'un moment il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il trouva Brooke endormie sur le canapé avec un album dans les mains. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour regarder les photos, mais ses mains les cachaient. Il s'en alla quand il la vit bouger.

Le lendemain, Brooke était redevenue aussi distante que dans les premiers jours de son arrivée. Lucas en était triste, ce que Nathan remarqua à l'entraînement.

**Nathan** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Lucas** : Brooke refuse de me parler de sa famille…

**Nathan** : Et alors ? On a tous nos secrets… Toi mieux que personne sait ce que ça peut faire de ne pas avoir envie d'évoquer sa famille…

**Lucas** : Mais ça m'obsède de ne pas savoir.

**Nathan** : Ouais, dis plutôt que c'est elle qui t'obsède.

**Lucas** : Tu dis n'importe quoi Nathan. Tu sais que j'aime Peyton…

**Nathan** : Bien sûre que je le sais. Je vais t'avouer que je ressens quelque chose de bizarre par rapport à Brooke…

**Lucas** : Je croyais que c'était Haley qui te plaisait ?

**Nathan** : C'est le cas. Je ne te dis pas que je suis attiré par Brooke, je te dis juste que je me sens proche d'elle. Et je sais que toi aussi… C'est bizarre.

**Lucas** : Peut-être qu'on est impressionnés par son jeu tout simplement.

**Nathan** : Ouais, c'est sûrement ça. Enfin si tu veux en savoir plus sur elle, pourquoi tu ne jettes pas un coup d'œil à cet album ?

**Lucas** : Tu veux dire fouiller ses affaires ? C'est hors de question, elle me tuerait.

Nathan lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cela : Pour lui c'était la meilleure solution. Ils se mirent ensuite à s'entraîner.

Deux semaines passèrent avant que Lucas ne se décide à faire ce que son frère avait suggéré. La curiosité l'avait en effet emporté sur la raison, et un soir, alors que Brooke travaillait, Lucas aperçut l'album dépasser de son sac. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le café et la vit discuter avec un client. Il attrapa rapidement l'album et alla dans sa chambre pour le regarder. Il feuilleta l'album tranquillement et vit plusieurs photos de Brooke et d'une femme à qui elle ressemblait énormément, sa mère sans aucun doute. Seulement, Brooke, à qui Karen avait demandé d'aller chercher un peu de sucre dans la réserve, vint voir Lucas pour qu'il l'aide à l'attraper parce qu'il se trouvait sur la dernière étagère. Celui-ci referma rapidement l'album de Brooke quand elle pénétra dans sa chambre, mais elle le vit. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

**Brooke** : Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?!?

Lucas se leva.

**Lucas** : Non, écoute, il dépassait, j'ai…

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui retira l'album des mains avant de se diriger vers la porte. Mais Lucas n'était pas d'accord de la laisser partir, il voulait savoir. Il se mit devant la porte.

**Lucas** : Il faut que tu me parles Brooke…

**Brooke** : Pousse-toi Lucas !!

Il ferma la porte pour que les clients ne les entendent pas.

**Lucas** : C'est ta mère sur ces photos ?

**Brooke** : Tu n'avais pas le droit de les regarder !!!

**Lucas** : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne parle jamais d'elle !

**Brooke** : Parce que je ne veux pas !! Je ne peux pas…

Elle se mit à pleurer, ce qui toucha Lucas au cœur. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le lit où elle s'assit.

**Lucas** : Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu es là Brooke ?

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête pour dire non.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

**Brooke** : Parce qu'elle est morte !

Lucas la regarda avec compassion. Il se sentait maintenant un peu honteux de l'avoir harcelé ainsi. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**Lucas** : Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas.

**Brooke** : Bien sûre que non, tu savais parfaitement que je ne voulais pas en parler…

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ? Ca soulage parfois… Il y a longtemps que…

Elle se leva.

**Brooke** : Ca suffit ! Je ne veux pas en parler.

Elle alla pour s'en aller.

**Lucas** : Tu n'as jamais demandé qui était le père du bébé que ma mère porte…

Elle se retourna et le regarda.

**Brooke** : Parce qu'on m'a appris à ne pas poser les questions qui font mal.

**Lucas** : Dan, mon père… avait un frère… un type génial qui s'appelait Keith.

Elle s'adossa contre la porte pour l'écouter comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'en parler.

**Lucas** : C'est en quelque sorte lui qui m'a élevé. Qui m'a donné cette passion pour le basket. Mais pas comme Dan l'a fait pour Nathan. Keith m'a appris que c'était un jeu avant tout.

Elle se tut pour l'inciter à continuer.

**Lucas** : Ma mère et lui devaient se marier. Et il avait prévu de m'adopter…

Il avait des larmes dans les yeux à présent.

**Lucas** : Il y a eu une fusillade au lycée. Nathan et moi on y est retournés pour sauver Hales et Peyton qui étaient toutes les deux prisonnières de Jimmy avec d'autres élèves. Ils avaient réussi à convaincre Jimmy de se rendre quand il m'a vu dans le couloir. Nathan, lui, avait pris une autre direction. Jimmy était furieux de voir que le lycée n'avait pas été bouclé. Il s'est dit que… qu'il n'était pas vraiment pris au sérieux. Alors qu'il me menaçait de son arme, Keith est arrivé, c'est mis entre Jimmy et moi et m'a demandé de sortir. J'ai d'abord refusé mais il a insisté. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…

Une larme coula sur la joue de Lucas. Brooke semblait touchée, pour la première fois, par les problèmes de quelqu'un d'autre.

**Lucas** : C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Jimmy l'a tué avant de se donner la mort.

Brooke ferma les yeux, pour éviter que les larmes qu'elle sentait venir ne coulent.

**Lucas **: Il me manque tellement…

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée… sincèrement.

**Lucas** : Merci.

Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, regardant Lucas la tête baissée. Puis elle leva les yeux vers le plafond.

**Brooke** : Il y a trois mois…

Il la regarda de nouveau.

**Lucas** : Quoi ?

**Brooke** : Elle est morte il y a trois mois… des suites d'une longue maladie… Elle avait un cancer.

**Lucas** : Tu sais, la mère de Peyton aussi… peut-être que vous devriez en parler.

**Brooke** : Non ! C'est à toi que j'en ai parlé… je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ?

**Brooke** : Parce que ça fait mal !

**Lucas** : Je sais… mais je sais aussi que sans Nathan, et sans Peyton, ni Haley, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus difficiles pour moi. On a tous besoin d'amis, d'amour…

**Brooke** : Pas moi…

Elle se retourna et s'en alla. Lucas comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle semblait si triste, mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas la raison de cette distance qu'elle mettait systématiquement entre elle et les autres. Et d'ailleurs, elle avait certes parlé de sa mère, mais pas de son père. Et pourquoi avait-elle débarqué à Tree Hill si peu de temps après la mort de sa mère ? Tant de questions qui restaient encore en suspend. Lucas resta assis pendant plus d'une heure à réfléchir. Raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Keith l'avait pas mal attristé. Il décida d'aller sur sa tombe et s'agenouilla.

**Lucas** : Salut oncle Keith… J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ce soir… En faite, c'est souvent que je pense à toi… chaque fois que je regarde ma mère. J'ai hâte que le bébé soit là. Pour m'occuper de ma petite sœur… ou mon petit frère… même si j'aimerais bien qu'il y ait une fille dans la famille Scott… Une basketteuse…

Il se tut un instant.

**Lucas** : Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de Brooke… C'est notre nouvelle serveuse et locataire. Et par dessus tout, c'est une excellente joueuse de basket. Mais elle est fragile… j'ai l'impression qu'elle a pas mal de secrets dans sa vie. Je voudrais bien qu'elle me les confie. Mais je ne sais pas si elle y arrivera un jour… Je sens quelque chose de bizarre entre nous, je n'arrive pas à définir quoi. Elle m'impressionne quand je la vois jouer au basket. Comme quand je regarde Nathan jouer. Mon cœur me crie quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à entendre quoi…

Il se tut, puis silencieusement il se leva et s'en alla. Il alla rejoindre Peyton et lui fit l'amour comme pour oublier quelque chose. Le lendemain, Brooke évita Lucas toute la journée ce qui le blessa profondément. Le soir, il rejoignit Peyton chez elle. Celle-ci avait remarqué que Lucas semblait songeur depuis la veille. Elle vint le prendre dans ses bras.

**Peyton** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ?

Lucas s'éloigna d'elle.

**Lucas** : Rien.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Peyton s'adossa contre la porte, vexée qu'il la repousse.

**Peyton** : Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu me mens…

Il la regarda.

**Lucas** : C'est Brooke…

Peyton sentit l'agacement monter en elle et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas avec Brooke.

**Peyton** : Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle t'obsède !

Il la regarda, surpris de ce ton dans sa voix.

**Lucas** : Non, c'est que je me demande juste ce qu'elle cache…

**Peyton** : C'est bien ce que je te dis, tu es obsédé par elle. Et moi je commence à en avoir marre ! Tu ne parles que d'elle, tu passes tes soirées à jouer au basket avec elle et Nathan. Franchement Lucas, dis-moi… tu es amoureux d'elle ?

**Lucas** : Quoi ? Bien sûre que non !

**Peyton** : N'empêche que depuis qu'elle est là, j'ai l'impression de moins exister… Comme si ma place dans ton cœur avait diminué pour en laisser beaucoup plus à Brooke.

**Lucas** : Elle est devenue mon amie…

**Peyton** : A mes dépends ? Tu ne la connais même pas Lucas !!!

**Lucas** : Justement, j'aimerai la connaître… Mais tu sais bien que tu es la plus importante pour moi…

**Peyton** : Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi on ne sort plus tous les deux ? Pourquoi on n'a plus rien à se dire ?

Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas le faire.

**Lucas** : Je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais ça.

**Peyton** : Et bien si… Avant tu t'en serais rendu compte sans même que je te le dise… En faite, avant tu ne m'aurais pas autant délaissée…

**Lucas** : Peyton…

Elle lui coupa la parole.

**Peyton** : Je préfère rester seule ce soir…

Il sentit comme un coup de couteau s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Il la regarda un instant.

**Peyton** : Va t'en Lucas s'il te plait.

Il s'en alla la tête basse et le cœur lourd. Peyton et lui ne s'étaient jamais disputés auparavant. Pas une seule fois en deux ans, il y avait un seul haussement de ton entre eux. Leur relation semblait si parfaite… jusqu'à ce soir en tout cas. Il se dirigea vers le seul endroit qui le consolait quand il allait mal. Seulement en arrivant au terrain de basket, il aperçut une silhouette assise sur la table. C'était Brooke. Visiblement elle aussi allait mal. Il s'approcha d'elle en silence et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle releva la tête quand elle le sentit auprès d'elle. Il vit quelques larmes sur son visage.

**Lucas** : On dirait que ça ne va pas fort.

**Brooke** : Toi non plus…

**Lucas** : Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, alors permets-moi de ne pas en parler non plus.

Elle hocha la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux. A un moment Brooke éclata en sanglot. Lucas la regarda sans oser lui demander quoique se soit.

**Brooke** : Elle me manque tellement…

Il ferma les yeux, comprenant la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Puis il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller à ses larmes sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il mit sa joue contre le front de Brooke.

**Lucas** : Ca va aller…

Elle releva les yeux.

**Brooke** : Merci d'être là Lucas…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Une alchimie étrange passait entre eux. Brooke avait envie de l'embrasser. Quant à Lucas, malgré son amour pour Peyton, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir repousser Brooke si elle tentait quelque chose. La question ne se posa finalement pas car la voix de Nathan vint les interrompre.

**Nathan** : Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à me réfugier ici.

Lucas et Brooke détournèrent aussitôt le visage vers le beau brun et s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre.

**Nathan** : C'est quoi votre excuse à vous ?

**Brook****e** : Je me sens seule…

**Luca****s** : Je me suis disputé avec Peyton.

Nathan lui fit de gros yeux pour montrer sa surprise.

**Lucas** : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et toi c'est quoi ?

**Nathan** : Un espèce de crétin du centre de tutorat tourne autour d'Haley et ça ne semble pas lui déplaire.

Lucas et Brooke sourirent.

**Lucas** : On est pathétiques…

Ils rirent légèrement.

**Nathan** : Bon, on sait tous les trois quelle est la seule chose qui nous aidera à dormir.

Lucas et Brooke enlevèrent leur veste et vinrent se placer sur le terrain pour se faire une petite partie de basket avec Nathan. Ils transpirèrent pendant une bonne heure avant de s'écrouler sur la table.

**Brooke** : Il n'y a vraiment que le basket pour faire oublier tous ses soucis.

**Nathan** : C'est clair… c'est la thérapie du bon vieux Dan Scott…

**Brooke** : Il n'est pas si monstrueux que ça alors si vous la suivez…

**Lucas** : Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas Dan. Mais ce n'est pas pour lui ressembler qu'on fait ça.

**Nathan** : Au contraire, nous on en fait un plaisir, lui il en faisait un devoir.

Brooke les regarda un instant, enviant cette complicité qui les unissait malgré ce qu'ils avaient dû endurer.

**Lucas** : Bon, il est temps de rentrer.

Nathan et Brooke approuvèrent tout en récupérant leurs affaires. Nathan partit de son côté alors que Lucas et Brooke partaient vers le Karen's café. Avant de quitter le terrain, Nathan se retourna vers ses deux amis.

**Nathan** : Eh Brooke…

Celle-ci se retourna tout comme Lucas.

**Nathan** : Tu n'es pas seule…

Elle sourit.

**Brooke** : Et toi tu es bien mieux que ce crétin. Haley le sait j'en suis sûre.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire avant de repartir en direction de chez eux. Sur le chemin, Lucas et Brooke discutèrent.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec Peyton ?

**Lucas** : Attention, si tu t'aventures sur ce terrain, tu sais que je pourrais te poser n'importe quelle question d'ordre amoureux.

**Brooke** : J'en prends le risque…

Il sourit, songeant déjà à la question qu'il allait lui poser.

**Lucas** : Elle m'a reproché de ne plus assez m'occuper d'elle… d'être obsédé par…

**Brooke** : Par quoi ?

**Lucas** : Par toi…

Brooke le regarda surprise de cette révélation.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi tu serais obsédé par moi ?

**Lucas** : Elle dit que je passe beaucoup trop de temps avec toi, que je suis trop obsédé par ce que tu es.

**Brooke** : Je ne comprends pas.

Il s'arrêta, elle en fit autant.

**Lucas** : J'avoue que je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur toi… sur ton passé, la raison de ta présence ici, pourquoi tu ne parles pas de ton père, de ta famille…

**Brooke** : Lucas je t'en prie… tu fais de ma vie et de moi quelque chose de mystérieux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

**Lucas** : Alors dis-moi, pourquoi tu es là ?

**Brooke** : Pas encore…

Elle s'en alla et rentra par la porte de la chambre de Lucas pour rejoindre le salon. Lucas s'assit sur les marches à l'entrée et se mit à réfléchir. Il attrapa alors son portable et composa le numéro de Peyton. Il tomba sur le répondeur. Il lui laissa un message en lui disant qu'il était désolé, et qu'il allait se rattraper.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, quand il se leva, Brooke était au café en train de donner un coup de main à Karen pour l'ouverture. Il se prépara et alla la voir au moment de partir pour le lycée.

**Lucas** : Tu viens avec moi ?

Elle lui jeta un léger regard.

**Brooke** : Il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas que Peyton te voie avec moi…

Elle retourna à la cuisine où il la suivit.

**Lucas** : Ecoute, Peyton va devoir faire avec notre amitié.

Elle le regarda.

**Brooke** : Ne te donne pas cette peine… Il vaut mieux que je sois une simple employée de ta mère…

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ?

**Brooke** : Parce que je risque de finir par te prendre pour confident et t'entraîner dans mes délires et dans mes problèmes…

**Lucas** : Et bien j'adorerais être ton confident et t'aider.

**Brooke** : Tu ne peux pas m'aider…

Elle s'en alla dans la salle pour mettre le sucre sur les tables. Lucas comprit qu'il fallait la laisser et s'en alla rejoindre le lycée. Quand il arriva là-bas, il alla voir Peyton qui était sur un banc en train de discuter avec Haley et Nathan.

**Lucas** : Salut.

Peyton le regarda avec gêne. Nathan le remarqua.

**Nathan** : Heu, Haley, tu viens avec moi ?

**Haley **: Où ?

**Nathan** : Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, viens.

Visiblement Haley ne semblait pas comprendre la situation alors, Nathan la prit par l'épaule et l'emmena ailleurs. Lucas s'assit à côté de Peyton.

**Peyton** : Tu as parlé de notre dispute à ton frère apparemment.

**Lucas** : Je suis allé sur le terrain de basket hier, il y était. On a parlé.

**Peyton** : Brooke était là ?

Lucas hésita.

**Lucas** : Je t'aime Peyton. Je ne veux pas que tu sois jalouse d'elle. Dans mon cœur, tu es la seule.

**Peyton** : Mais pas dans ta tête on dirait.

Il lui prit les mains.

**Lucas** : Je t'en prie Peyton… Ne fais pas ça… Ne détruis pas tout entre nous.

**Peyton** : Alors c'est moi qui détruis tout ?

Il baissa la tête. Visiblement cette conversation lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Il releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de sa petite amie. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa ses lèvres. Puis il se recula pour la regarder, avec des larmes dans les yeux.

**Lucas** : Je ferai tout pour que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous. Si tu veux que je ne voie plus Brooke alors je le ferai. Mais je t'assure que ce n'est qu'une amie.

**Peyton** : Je ne te demande pas de ne plus la voir, juste de me laisser cette place si spéciale que j'ai dans ton cœur depuis deux ans…

**Lucas** : Tu l'as toujours mon amour. Laisse-moi me rattraper.

Elle hocha la tête et le serra dans ses bras. Brooke arriva à ce moment là et les vit. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, son cœur se serra. La sonnerie retentit et elle alla rejoindre sa classe. Peyton arriva une fois que Brooke fût assise, mais elle n'alla pas s'installer à côté d'elle, ce que Brooke comprit parfaitement. Pendant deux semaines, Lucas et Brooke s'évitèrent. Elle ne vint plus jouer avec lui et Nathan au basket, et Lucas ne lui posa plus de questions. En faite, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Peyton ce qui semblait avoir apaisé cette dernière. Un soir pourtant, il alla voir Brooke dans le salon alors que celle-ci lisait un article sur son basketteur préféré, Tony Parker. Elle se redressa quand elle le vit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

**Lucas** : Quoi de neuf sur TP ?

**Brooke** : Il a reçu le prix du meilleur joueur de la NBA.

**Lucas** : Ca ne m'étonne pas, c'est un as.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Une gêne de ne s'être presque pas parler depuis deux semaines.

**Brooke **: Ca va mieux avec Peyton ?

**Lucas** : Ouais…

Il se tut de nouveau.

**Lucas** : A ce sujet, j'ai répondu à ta question l'autre jour… Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'en poser une à mon tour.

Elle sourit.

**Brooke** : Je t'écoute.

**Lucas** : Tu as déjà été amoureuse ?

**Brooke** : Non…

**Lucas **: Pourquoi ?

**Brooke** : Ca fait deux questions ça…

**Lucas** : Ma réponse était très complète…

Elle réfléchit un instant.

**Brooke** : Je ne fais pas confiance aux hommes…

**Lucas** : Ca vient de quoi ?

**Brooke** : Ne cherche pas une réponse à tout Lucas.

Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il arrêtait ses questions.

**Lucas** : On part pour Boston demain, tu ne veux toujours pas venir ?

**Brooke** : Non.

**Lucas** : J'aurais pourtant aimé que tu nous fasses visiter cette ville.

Elle sourit.

**Brooke** : Tu n'auras pas le temps de toute façon, il faut que tu te concentres pour écraser ces idiots de Gitans.

**Lucas** : Tu ne les aimes pas ?

**Brooke** : Non, ils font honte au basket. Méfie-toi d'eux Lucas, ils trichent.

**Lucas** : Ce serait plus simple si tu venais, tu pourrais me donner des conseils au cours du match.

**Brooke** : Laisse tomber, tu ne me convaincras pas.

Il sourit.

**Lucas** : J'aurais essayé…

Elle sourit à son tour.

**Brooke** : Ca m'a manqué d'avoir une vraie conversation avec toi.

**Lucas** : Je suis désolé…

**Brooke** : Je comprends, Peyton fait partie de ta vie depuis si longtemps…

**Lucas** : Elle deviendra moins jalouse quand elle aura compris qu'on n'est que des amis toi et moi.

Brooke hocha la tête. Il se leva.

**Lucas** : Je vais me coucher pour être en forme demain.

**Brooke** : Bonne nuit…

Elle attendit que Lucas ait fermé la porte de sa chambre pour se recoucher et éteindre la lumière.

**Brooke** : Rien que des amis…

Le lendemain, elle entendit Lucas se lever tôt pour partir à Boston. Le bus quittait Tree Hill à 7h00. Malgré tout, elle fit semblant de dormir, de peur qu'il n'essaie encore de la convaincre.

Une fois arrivés à Boston vers 13h30, ils s'installèrent à l'hôtel et déjeunèrent dans un petit pub. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre à la même table, Peyton, Nathan et Haley s'aperçurent que Lucas semblait songeur.

**Peyton** : A quoi tu penses mon ange ?

Il la regarda.

**Lucas** : Euh, au match de ce soir. Il parait que l'équipe de Boston est dangereuse.

**Nathan** : Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter…

Lucas regarda par la fenêtre.

**Lucas** : Je vais aller faire un tour histoire de me vider la tête.

Il se leva, Peyton s'apprêta à prendre son manteau pour le suivre.

**Lucas **: J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. On se retrouve tout à l'heure…

Peyton fut déçue qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle l'accompagne, ce que Haley remarqua. Elle attendit que Lucas fût sorti.

**Haley** : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre Lucas et toi ?

**Peyton** : Je n'en sais rien. Pendant ces deux dernières semaines, ça a été à merveille, et là ça recommence.

**Nathan** : Lucas est un stressé tu le sais très bien. Et puis tu sais que Karen va bientôt accoucher, forcément ça lui rappelle que Keith est mort.

**Peyton** : Mais ce n'est pas ça la vrai raison de cette soudaine distance… C'est Brooke.

**Haley** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Peyton** : Je crois qu'il me trompe.

Haley fit de grands yeux. Nathan la regarda avec une certaine incrédulité, mêlée à un profond doute. Après tout, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, mais il avait bien surpris Lucas et Brooke à un moment où ils semblaient très proches. Néanmoins il préféra ne pas mentionner cet épisode devant Peyton pour éviter d'alimenter encore plus les doutes de celle-ci.

**Nathan** : Ne dis pas de bêtises… Lucas n'est pas comme ça.

**Haley** : Il a raison ma belle. Allez viens, on va aller flâner dans cette ville.

Elles se levèrent et regardèrent Nathan.

**Haley** : Tu viens avec nous ?

**Nathan** : Je crois que je vais me passer de shopping. Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre.

Il se leva et en passant à côté d'Haley, il se pencha vers son oreille.

**Nathan** : D'ailleurs j'avais espéré que tu viennes me tenir compagnie.

Il s'en alla et elle le regarda avec un léger sourire. Il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle savait que Nathan lui tournait autour, mais il était plus timide qu'il n'y paraissait et c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui faisait de telles avances. Il faut dire, qu'à force de le voir si peu agir, Haley avait décidé de le rendre un peu jaloux en faisant semblant d'être intéressé par un de ses collègues du centre de tutorat. Cela semblait avoir fonctionné, et elle se félicita de cette ruse si délicieusement féminine.

Pendant ce temps, Lucas vagabondait dans les rues de Boston, recherchant visiblement quelque chose. Il s'arrêta devant une carte de la ville et après un rapide coup d'œil, il sembla avoir repéré ce qu'il cherchait. Au bout de 10 minutes, il s'arrêta devant l'immense préfecture de la capitale du Massachusetts. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et s'approcha d'un des comptoirs tenus par une petite femme plutôt ronde.

**Lucas** : Bonjour.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**La femme** : Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ?

**Lucas** : Je recherche une amie d'enfance avec qui j'ai malheureusement perdu contact. Je sais que sa famille vit ici. Pourriez-vous me donner leur adresse ?

Elle le dévisagea un instant.

**La femme** : Vous n'avez qu'à consulter l'annuaire…

**Lucas** : En faite, je ne me souviens plus de leur nom. Je sais juste que le nom de sa fille est Davis et qu'elle et sa mère tenaient un magasin de vêtements…

**La femme** : Je crains de ne pouvoir vous aider…

**Lucas** : Je vous en prie, j'aimerai vraiment la voir.

**La femme** : On ne donne pas les adresses de nos habitants à n'importe qui.

**Lucas** : Donnez-moi au moins l'adresse du magasin, vous ne pouvez pas refuser un peu de pub à ces gens…

Elle hésita.

**La femme** : Vous m'avez dit Davis ?

**Lucas** : Oui.

Elle tapota sur son clavier.

**La femme** : Pénélope Davis… Son magasin, Clothes over bross se situe sur la rue George Washington. Mais il est fermé aujourd'hui… et est en passe d'être vendu.

Il se tut un instant. La femme hésita puis décida de l'aider un peu.

**La femme** : Malheureusement je crains que l'ancienne propriétaire ne puisse vous indiquer où se trouve sa fille, elle est décédée il y a trois mois.

Il fit semblant de l'apprendre.

**Lucas** : Oh mon Dieu, pauvre Brooke… Euh je vais tout de même aller voir, peut-être y aura-t-il un numéro.

Il alla pour s'en aller puis se ravisa.

**Lucas** : Savez-vous qui a mis ce magasin en vente ?

Elle le regarda, comprenant cette fois qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être.

**La femme** : Allez-vous en…

**Lucas** : Merci quand même.

Il s'en alla et se dirigea vers la rue indiquée. Il tomba sur une petite vitrine, qui portait encore l'enseigne que la femme lui avait indiqué. Il regarda à l'intérieur, mais tout semblait vide. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre au-dessus. Il se dit qu'elles devaient probablement vivre ici avant. Peut-être que le père de Brooke était là. Il se dit qu'il ne risquait rien à sonner. Il le fit, et au bout de quelques secondes, une voix lui répondit au bout de l'interphone.

**Lucas** : Bonjour, je suis de passage ici, et je recherche une ancienne amie qui vivait ici il y a quelques mois.

**La voix** : Je ne connais pas les anciens propriétaires. Je ne loue cet appartement que depuis un mois.

**Lucas** : Oh, et vous n'avez aucune idée de qui vivait ici ? Je voudrais m'assurer que c'est bien la personne que je cherche.

**La voix** : C'était la propriétaire du magasin en dessous…

**Lucas** : Et vous n'avez aucun nom, ni aucune adresse qui pourrait m'aider à la retrouver ?

**La voix** : Non, désolé.

Lucas entendit alors un déclic qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait raccroché. Il poussa un soupir de désarroi. Visiblement, Brooke et sa mère n'étaient pas très connues ici… Il regarda le numéro sur la vitre. C'était une agence. Il ne tenta même pas d'appeler, il savait parfaitement qu'ils refuseraient de lui donner le nom du vendeur. Lucas désirait au moins savoir si elle avait quelqu'un d'autre à part sa défunte mère. Il s'adossa contre la vitre, et son regard se posa sur quelque chose en face. Il traversa la rue, et pénétra dans le petit cimetière qui était là. Il déambula à travers les allées. Puis décida qu'il serait plus simple d'aller voir le gardien. Il frappa à la porte d'une petite cabane. Un vieil homme vint lui ouvrir.

**Le gardien** : Bonjour.

**Lucas** : Bonjour… Je voudrais vous demander un renseignement.

**Le gardien** : Je vous écoute.

**Lucas** : Je recherche la tombe de Pénélope Davis.

Il le dévisagea un instant. Les gens de cette ville semblaient guère apprécier qu'on leur pose des questions.

**Le gardien** : Une amie à vous ?

**Lucas** : La mère d'une amie en faite, d'une amie que j'ai perdu de vue. J'ai appris par la préfecture qu'elle était décédée il y a peu de temps.

L'homme hésita, puis après réflexion, il se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à lui donner l'information. Il retourna dans sa cabane et regarda sur un registre. Puis il ressortit.

**Le gardien** : Suivez-moi…

Lucas le suivit.

**Lucas** : Vous savez si quelqu'un vient la voir de temps en temps ?

**Le gardien** : Non… cette pauvre femme semblait seule.

**Lucas** : Alors sa fille ne vient pas ?

**Le gardien** : Non.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe.

**Le gardien** : Voilà.

Il alla pour s'en aller. Mais Lucas le retint.

**Lucas** : Vous ne la connaissiez pas ?

Il sourit

**Le gardien** : Je ne peux pas connaître tous les résidants de ce cimetière.

**Lucas** : Mais elle et sa fille tenaient un magasin juste en face…

Le gardien garda le silence en lui jetant un regard de méfiance.

**Le gardien** : Je vous l'ai dit, je ne les connaissais pas…

Il s'en alla, laissant Lucas devant cette tombe. Il s'agenouilla et regarda l'inscription dessus qu'il lut à haute voix

**Lucas** : Pénélope Davis, 1973-2007, A une maman si exceptionnelle.

Il se répéta cette phrase dans la tête. Une maman… Donc, Pénélope Davis n'était pas une épouse. Elle et le père de Brooke avaient-ils divorcés ou la jeune fille ne connaissait-elle pas son père ? Le mystère s'épaississait encore pour Lucas. Il regarda sa montre, il était déjà 16h30. Il décida de rentrer à l'hôtel.


	6. Chapter 6

Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre, il trouva Nathan allongé en train de regarder un match de basket à la télé. En effet, le Coach avait séparé les filles des garçons, mais Lucas avait dors et déjà prévue d'envoyer Haley dormir dans la même chambre que son frère pour pouvoir lui-même dormir avec sa petite amie. Quand le coach serait couché bien sûre.

**Lucas** : Peyton et Haley ne sont pas là ?

**Nathan** : Non, elles sont parties faire du shopping.

Il se redressa sur son lit et s'assit face à Lucas.

**Nathan** : Tu étais où ?

**Lucas** : Je me suis baladé…

Nathan lui lança un regarda qui signifiait à peu de choses prêts : « tu n'es qu'un menteur »

**Lucas** : Je voulais savoir où vivait Brooke…

**Nathan** : Ce n'est pas vrai, elle a raison Peyton tu es obsédée par Brooke… Tu couches avec elle ou quoi ?

Lucas lui fit les gros yeux.

**Lucas** : T'es malade ? Je ne m'appelle pas Nathan Scott pour être infidèle envers celle que j'aime.

**Nathan** : Je n'étais pas amoureux de Teresa. Ecoute je te dis ça, parce que Peyton commence à douter et que pour tout te dire, moi aussi. Je vous ai surpris sur le point de vous embrasser Brooke et toi l'autre jour sur le terrain de basket.

Lucas se sentit un peu coupable.

**Lucas** : On ne se serait pas embrasser. C'est juste qu'elle était triste et que je comprenais son chagrin…

**Nathan** : Je t'en ai déjà parlé, c'est vrai que Brooke dégage en elle quelque chose qui fait qu'on s'attache très vite à elle. Et elle aussi très mystérieuse, ce qui est super attirant, mais je te conseille de rester éloigner d'elle comme j'essaie de le faire.

**Lucas** : Tu as peur de quoi ?

**Nathan** : D'être attiré par elle. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a un truc en elle de troublant et je me sens proche d'elle. Mais toi, tu dois encore moins te laisser séduire. Tu as une copine je te rappelle.

Lucas baissa la tête.

**Lucas** : Je sens qu'il y a un truc qui la blesse, qui la torture même, je veux savoir quoi.

**Nathan** : Ecoute, elle a peut-être juste eu envie de partir à l'aventure, ses parents doivent être au courant.

**Lucas** : Nathan tu me jures de n'en parler à personne ?

Il hocha la tête.

**Lucas** : Elle m'a révélé que sa mère était morte il y a 3 mois d'un cancer. Et elle m'a fait sous-entendre qu'elle était à Tree Hill pour une raison, mais je ne sais pas laquelle.

**Nathan** : Peut-être qu'elle a tout simplement envie de changer d'air.

**Lucas** : Je sais que non…

**Nathan** : Alors tu crois que c'est quoi ?

**Lucas** : Je ne sais pas… Sur la tombe de sa mère…

**Nathan** : Tu es allé sur la tombe de sa mère ?!? Lucas arrête ça toute suite tu deviens fou !

**Lucas** : Non, laisse-moi finir. Sur la tombe de sa mère il est inscrit que c'était une mère formidable… mais rien ne mentionne le fait qu'elle avait un mari. Où est le père de Brooke ?

Nathan se leva, visiblement un peu agacé.

**Nathan** : Mais on s'en fiche ! Tu es en train de bousiller ton couple pour une fille qui n'a certainement pas une vie plus trépidante que toi ou moi !

**Lucas** : Alors pourquoi toi aussi tu sens ce lien avec elle ?

**Nathan** : Parce que c'est une excellente basketteuse !! Ecoute Lucas… Tu fais du mal à Peyton là, alors laisses tomber…

Nathan sortit, énervé par cette conversation. Lucas s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit. Vers 19h00, Nathan revint dans la chambre pour prendre sa tenue de basket. Le match commençait dans une heure, et il fallait qu'il dîne d'abord.

**Nathan** : Tu viens manger ?

**Lucas** : J'arrive… Les filles sont revenues ?

**Nathan** : Oui, elles sont déjà en bas. A ce sujet, Tu dors toujours avec Peyton ce soir ?

**Lucas** : Bien sûre…

Nathan alla pour sortir.

**Lucas** : Nath' ?

**Nathan** : Quoi ?

**Lucas** : Tu as raison, la seule personne qui compte c'est Peyton.

Nathan hocha la tête.

**Nathan** : Je suis content de te l'entendre dire…

Ils allèrent rejoindre les filles puis mangèrent dans la joie, même si Peyton semblait quelque peu distante. A 19h45, les garçons allèrent se mettrent en tenue, tout comme les pom-pom-girls. Haley s'installa dans les gradins avec Micro. En effet, Haley n'avait jamais voulu intégrer les pom-pom-girls malgré les supplications de Peyton. Micro quant à lui était un vieil ami de Lucas et il était le commentateur sportif officiel de l'équipe. Il tenait un site, nommé qui permettait à ses auditeurs de suivre les matchs des Ravens. Le match commença à 20h05.

Brooke, était en train d'aider Karen à servir les quelques clients qui étaient là. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil sur la pendule. Elle savait que le match avait dû commencer et elle était très curieuse de savoir comment ça se déroulait. Karen s'en rendit compte.

**Karen** : Je suis sûre qu'ils s'en sortent à merveille.

Brooke la regarda et sourit.

**Brooke** : Tu ne connais pas l'équipe qu'ils affrontent.

**Karen** : Mais les Ravens sont les meilleurs… en faite mon fils est le meilleur…

Brooke sourit à nouveau quand elle vit Karen pousser un petit « aïe » en se tenant le ventre. Elle alla vers elle, inquiète.

**Brooke** : Que se passe-t-il ?

Karen sourit, alors que Brooke la poussait sur le tabouret pour qu'elle s'asseye.

**Karen** : Le bébé donne des coups de pieds… Tu veux toucher.

Karen prit la main de Brooke et la posa sur son ventre. Brooke sentit le bébé bouger.

**Brooke** : Ouah ce n'est pas un basketteur que tu vas avoir, c'est un footballeur….

**Karen** : Lucas était aussi agité…

**Brooke** : Tu devrais te reposer Karen.

**Karen** : Ca va.

**Brooke **: Tu accouches dans moins d'un mois. La plupart des femmes arrêtent leur activité au septième mois.

**Karen** : Mais la plupart des femmes ne sont pas des mères célibataires à la tête d'un café.

**Brooke** : Mais je suis là pour t'aider. Et puis il faudra bien que tu arrêtes quand elle sera là.

**Karen** : Elle ?

**Brooke** : Une intuition…

Brooke regarda autour d'elle puis s'assit à côté de Karen en constatant qu'il n'y avait que deux clients et qu'ils étaient déjà servit.

**Brooke** : Je peux te poser une question ?

**Karen **: Bien sûre…

**Brooke** : Le père de Lucas et Nathan, Dan, tout le monde le décrit comme tyrannique, est-ce pour ça que vous vous êtes séparés ?

**Karen** : Non. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte alors que Dan était à l'université. Quand j'ai voulu l'appeler pour le mettre au courant, je suis tombée sur une voix féminine, Deborah. J'ai compris que Dan ne m'était plus fidèle. Il est revenu pendant deux semaines, à peu près trois mois après le début de ma grossesse, mais j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter car j'étais très vexée contre lui. Et quand il est revenu, un an plus tard, il a appris qu'il avait un fils… en faite un autre fils, car Deborah avait également donné naissance à un autre enfant entre temps, Nathan. Dan a voulu reconnaître Lucas, mais j'ai refusé.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi ?

**Karen** : Il avait sa vie et Deborah n'était pas au courant alors, j'ai préféré qu'il ne détruise pas sa famille. Sa vraie famille.

**Brooke** : Alors pourquoi Nathan le déteste s'il est resté auprès de lui ?

**Karen **: Parce que Dan a reporté sa passion pour le basket sur Nathan. Disons qu'il a mit sur lui une pression trop forte pour un si jeune garçon. Il voulait qu'il devienne le basketteur qu'il n'a pas réussi à être à notre époque. Nathan était à deux doigts de renoncer à sa passion quand j'ai décidé de lui présenter son grand frère. Ils ont failli s'entretuer et une compétition est née entre eux. Mais Deb et moi on a lutté contre Dan et aujourd'hui ils s'adorent.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : J'aurais aimé avoir un frère moi aussi…

**Karen** : Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ta famille, mais elle ne te manque pas ?

**Brooke** : Ma mère si…

Les deux clients partirent.

**Karen** : Et si on fermait pour aller écouter le match ?

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Ce serait super…

Ce soir là, les Ravens battirent les Gitans de peu. Toute l'équipe alla fêter la victoire au bar de l'hôtel. A un moment, Lucas vint voir Peyton et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

**Lucas** : Ca ne te dirait pas qu'on monte ?

Elle le regarda.

**Lucas** : Je suis désolé pour cet aprèm. Viens.

Il l'entraîna en haut où ils passèrent une nuit très romantique. Nathan et Haley quant à eux, rejoignirent leur chambre vers 1h00 du matin. Ils avaient bu quelques verres et partaient sans cesse dans des fous rires incontrôlés. Nathan semblait tout de même plus « clean » que la jeune fille. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit.

**Nathan** : On dirait que tu as pas mal picolé…

**Haley** : Tu n'es pas mieux que moi Nathan Scott.

**Nathan** : Un peu quand même…

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Haley contempla la chambre avant de poser ses yeux sur lui.

**Nathan** : Mais, j'ai assez bu pour trouver le courage de t'inviter à sortir.

**Haley **: Sortir où ça ?

**Nathan** : Je ne sais pas, au restaurant ou au ciné.

**Haley** : Mais il n'y a rien d'ouvert à cette heure là…

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Non, un autre jour, une fois qu'on sera revenu à Tree Hill…

**Haley** : J'aime autant, parce que là je suis vraiment fatiguée…

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Nathan sourit et s'allongea à son tour avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Le lendemain, Nathan, et surtout Haley, se réveillèrent avec un horrible mal de crâne. Nathan sourit en voyant la jeune « intello » dans cet état.

**Nathan** : Ca va mieux petite alcoolique ?

Elle le regarda.

**Haley** : Tu m'as suivi dans la boisson je te rappelle.

Il rit.

**Nathan** : Alors on est des compagnons de boissons maintenant…

**Haley** : Ouais, sauf si tu as tenté de me faire parler hier soir…

Le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça.

**Nathan** : Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

**Haley** : Rien de ce qu'il s'est passé après le 4ème verre. On a rien fait rassure-moi ?

**Nathan** : Ca dépend, est-ce qu'une nuit torride ensemble ça compte ?

Elle pâlit soudain devant l'air sérieux de son ami. Puis il éclata de rire en se levant.

**Nathan** : On a absolument rien fait…

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

**Nathan** : Mais je n'aurais pas été contre.

Haley le regarda. Il avait un petit sourire charmeur qu'il garda jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fermé la porte de la salle de bain. Ensuite, il disparut de son visage. Nathan était très déçu qu'elle ne se soit pas souvenue de son invitation. Pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé le courage de lui parler.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre chambre de l'hôtel, deux personnes se réveillèrent également, mais avec un beau sourire aux lèvres.

**Lucas** : Bonjour ma princesse.

Peyton le regarda en lui caressant la joue.

**Peyton** : Bonjour bel apollon.

Il lui donna un tendre baiser.

**Lucas** : Je t'aime.

Elle se serra contre lui.

**Peyton** : J'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça… Je t'aime aussi Lucas.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de décider qu'il était temps de se lever. En effet, le bus partait une heure plus tard.

Dans le bus, Lucas alla s'asseoir à côté de Nathan.

**Lucas** : Alors la nuit était bonne ?

Nathan détourna le regard de la vitre.

**Nathan** : Sûrement pas autant que la tienne.

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Mais moi c'était évident. Aller Nath' ne m'oblige pas à te supplier de tout me raconter.

**Nathan** : Je l'ai invité à sortir, quand on serait rentré à Tree Hill.

**Lucas** : Et ?

**Nathan** : Et… ce matin elle ne s'en souvenait plus… L'alcool a tout effacé de sa mémoire.

Lucas éclata de rire. Puis devant le visage défait de son frère, il arrêta. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

**Lucas** : Je t'avais dit que la technique de faire boire une fille ne valait rien.

Il se leva en riant et rejoignit Peyton qui était un peu plus à l'avant.

Ils arrivèrent à Tree Hill quelques heures plus tard, la mine fatiguée. Lucas rentra rapidement au café. Sa mère était au comptoir. Il vint la saluer.

**Lucas** : Salut Maman…

**Karen** : Bonjour mon chéri. Ca été ce week-end ?

**Lucas** : Ouais et toi ?

**Karen** : Ca été…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine.

**Lucas** : Brooke n'est pas là ?

**Karen** : Non, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait aller faire un tour. Comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde je lui ai dit que c'était d'accord.

**Lucas** : Tu sais où elle est partie ?

**Karen** : Non, aucune idée…

Il hocha la tête et alla dans sa chambre poser ses affaires. Il l'entendit rentrer vers 19 heures. Il sortit alors de sa chambre et la rejoignit dans la cuisine où elle s'apprêtait à préparer à manger.

**Lucas** : Salut.

Elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire.

**Brooke** : Salut Champion !

**Lucas** : Tu es au courant qu'on a gagné ?

Elle hocha la tête, il s'approcha d'elle.

**Lucas** : Un coup de main ?

**Brooke** : Tu épluches les pommes de terre ?

Elle lui tendit un couteau qu'il saisit. Il commença alors à éplucher.

**Lucas** : Le week-end c'est bien passé ?

**Brooke** : Oui, j'ai bossé, bossé et… bossé. Et le tien ?

**Lucas** : C'était sympa, dommage que tu ne sois pas venu.

Elle ne répondit pas et resta concentrée sur le hachage du jambon. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

**Lucas** : Boston est une très jolie ville…

**Brooke** : um um… Tu as eu le temps de visiter ?

**Lucas** : Rapidement, en faite j'ai vagabondé dans la ville.

**Brooke** : Et qu'as-tu vu ?

**Lucas** : Ben, le métro, la préfecture… je suis passé par une très jolie rue.

**Brooke** : Ah oui, laquelle ?

**Lucas** : La rue George Washington…

Il remarqua toute suite le trouble de Brooke. Pourtant celle-ci choisit de faire comme si de rien n'était.

**Brooke** : Le quartier Est ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Brooke** : Je ne connais pas vraiment ce quartier…

Elle alla au frigo.

**Lucas **: Ah bon ? Tu vivais dans les quartiers chics toi ?

Elle ferma le réfrigérateur, visiblement beaucoup plus sauvage que quelques minutes avant.

**Brooke** : Je ne t'ai pas demandé où tu vivais.

**Lucas** : Tu le sais déjà… ce n'est pas juste.

**Brook****e** : Il y a des tas de choses qui ne sont pas justes dans la vie…

Elle alla à la cuisine du restaurant pour prendre la vinaigrette. Karen arriva en même temps qu'elle dans la petite cuisine.

**Karen** : Oh c'est gentil d'avoir préparé le repas… Vous êtes adorables.

**Brooke** : C'est normal Karen, le bébé arrive bientôt. Il faut que tu sois reposée pour qu'elle arrive dans de bonnes conditions.

**Lucas** : Elle ?

Karen sourit.

**Karen** : Oui, Brooke est persuadée que se sera une petite fille.

**Lucas** : Ce serait génial, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite sœur.

Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent dans une bonne humeur quelque peu perturbée par une Brooke très songeuse.


	7. Chapter 7

Une semaine passa, une semaine au cour de laquelle Brooke était devenue soudain très distante. Encore plus qu'elle ne l'était au début, si cela était vraiment possible. Un soir, Lucas alla sur le terrain en pensant l'y trouver. Mais elle n'était pas là. Il voulait lui parler, lui parler de ce qu'il savait. Il en avait marre de jouer au jeu de l'ignorance entre eux. Il décida d'aller vers la plage. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il l'aperçut sur le sable. Elle l'entendit arriver, mais attendit qu'il soit assis à ses côtés pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait vu.

**Lucas** : Je pensais te trouver sur le terrain de basket.

**Brooke** : J'avais envie de calme…

Il hocha la tête en regardant l'océan.

**Lucas** : On va continuer à jouer longtemps à ce jeu là ?

**Brooke** : Quel jeu ?

**Lucas** : Je sais où tu habitais à Boston. Mais toi tu fais semblant de ne pas savoir que je le sais.

Elle le regarda.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi tu fais ça Lucas ? Pourquoi tu fouilles dans mon passé ?

**Lucas** : Parce que je veux savoir.

**Brooke** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Pourquoi la vie d'une petite Bostonienne orpheline t'intéresse tant ?

Une larme coula sur la joue de Brooke.

**Lucas** : Parce que je sens que ton cœur souffre beaucoup et ça me fait de la peine…

Elle ferma les yeux, visiblement fatiguée par toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

**Lucas** : Je suis allé sur la tombe de ta mère.

Brooke le regarda.

**Lucas** : Il était écrit que c'était une mère formidable…

**Brooke** : En faite elle l'était… avant que je ne découvre qu'elle m'avait menti.

**Lucas **: Elle t'a menti sur quoi ?

Elle sembla hésiter. Il lui prit la main.

**Lucas** : Je t'en prie…

Elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

**Brooke** : Si je te le dis, tu auras brisé ma carapace et je n'ai jamais laissé personne le faire.

Il serra un peu plus fort la main de la jeune fille.

**Lucas** : C'est tout ce que je demande. Laisse-moi découvrir la véritable Brooke.

Elle regarda la mer.

**Brooke** : Elle m'a dit que mon père était mort.

**Lucas** : Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

Elle secoua la tête pour dire que non.

**Lucas** : Où est-il alors ?

**Brooke** : Ici, à Tree Hill.

Lucas la regarda avec surprise.

**Lucas** : Comment tu le sais ?

**Brooke** : Quand j'ai… Quand j'ai rangé les affaires de ma mère, après sa mort, j'ai… j'ai trouvé une lettre. Une lettre qu'elle avait écrite. Elle était adressée à un homme, un Raven, à qui elle disait que… qu'elle avait donné naissance à son enfant, à une petite fille de 3 kilos. Cette petite fille c'était moi. Et cette lettre, elle ne l'a jamais envoyée.

**Lucas** : Tu veux dire qu'il ne sait pas que tu existes ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire que non.

**Lucas** : Est-ce que tu as découvert qui s'était ?

**Brooke** : Quand je suis partie pour venir ici, je me suis jurée de passer tout mon temps à découvrir qui il était. Et puis, j'ai eu peur…

**Lucas** : De quoi ?

**Brooke** : De découvrir qu'il aurait pu être un père formidable, et me donner une vie de rêve.

Elle s'écroula en sanglots. Lucas l'attira à lui pour la serrer contre lui. Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et ils restèrent ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Puis elle lui demanda de ne pas lui en parler pour la soirée. Elle avait besoin de sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, dans une ruelle non loin, un beau jeune homme brun faisait les cent pas devant la porte d'une petite maison. Il marmonnait quelque chose d'inaudible et semblait stressé. Il s'arrêta. En fait Nathan était ici pour réitérer son invitation auprès d'une Haley qui avait malheureusement oublié tout de la première.

**Nathan** : Haley, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on…

Il ne sembla pas satisfait de cette façon de demander.

**Nathan** : Eh, ça te dirait de… Merde !

Dans la chambre en haut, Haley entendit murmurer. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit Nathan en bas, qui avait repris ses allés retours sur le perron. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre avant de se raviser pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Quand elle constata qu'elle était ravissante, elle descendit les escaliers et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle trouva un Nathan surpris.

**Nathan** : Oh Haley… je ne savais pas que tu étais là…

Elle sourit.

**Haley** : Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais devant chez moi ?

Il se sentit soudain idiot d'avoir dit cela. Il resta un moment crispé avant de sourire pour essayer de se détendre.

**Haley** : Tu voulais me parler peut-être ?

**Nathan** : Euh, ouais…

**Haley** : Tu veux rentrer?

**Nathan** : Non, je préférerai qu'on reste ici.

**Haley** : D'accord.

Elle sortit et ferma la porte. Nathan ne semblait pas savoir comment commencer.

**Haley** : Je t'écoute.

**Nathan** : Je voulais… Enfin je me disais que…

Elle sourit.

**Haley** : C'est la première fois que je te vois si nerveux.

**Nathan** : C'est toi qui me rends nerveux.

**Haley **: Ah bon je ne savais pas que j'avais cet effet sur toi.

**Nathan** : Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu que depuis quelques mois, les choses ont un peu changés entre nous ?

**Haley** : Je me suis juste rendue compte que tu passais moins de temps avec moi pour en passer plus avec Lucas et… Brooke.

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Tu es jalouse?

**Haley **: Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais… oui un peu.

Cela sembla plaire à Nathan.

**Haley** : Ca ne me dit pas ce que tu voulais me dire.

Il sourit.

**Nathan** : Bon je me lance. Je voudrais savoir si… tu accepterais de sortir avec moi un soir. Se faire un cinéma.

**Haley** : Tu veux dire tous les deux ?

**Nathan** : Ouais…

Elle sourit.

**Haley** : Ce serait avec plaisir.

Il sourit à son tour.

**Nathan** : C'est génial alors… on dit vendredi soir ?

**Haley** : D'accord. Bon je… je vais te laisser, j'ai un peu froid.

**Nathan** : Ok. Bonne nuit.

**Haley** : A toi aussi Nathan.

Elle rentra et quand elle eut fermé la porte, il poussa un « ouais » de joie avant de prendre la direction de sa maison. Cette nuit là, tous les deux s'endormirent avec un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que dans une autre maison, Lucas passa une grande partie de la nuit à réfléchir. Qui pouvait bien être le père de Brooke. Et surtout vivait-il encore ici après toutes ses années ?

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Brooke avait une mine fatiguée, presque triste. Lucas vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et attendit que sa mère aille au café pour lui parler.

**Lucas** : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

**Brooke** : Je suis un peu fatiguée.

**Lucas** : Tu sais j'ai réfléchi toute la soirée. Et ça ne doit pas être compliqué de retrouver la trace de cet homme. Je veux dire, elle était à Tree Hill juste avant ta naissance alors, c'est simple de retrouver les membres des Ravens à cette époque.

**Brooke** : Lucas…

**Lucas** : Après il suffit de retrouver quelqu'un qui connaissait ta mère.

**Brooke** : Lucas !

Il la regarda.

**Brooke** : Je ne veux pas le retrouver…

**Lucas** : Mais enfin Brooke, tu es venue ici pour ça…

**Brooke** : Oui, mais je n'en ai plus envie.

Elle se leva et posa son bol dans l'évier. Lucas la regarda, déçu.

**Lucas** : Brooke, je peux t'aider.

Elle le regarda.

**Brooke** : Laisse tomber d'accord ?

Elle alla dans la salle du café donner un coup de main à Karen. Elle vit alors la future maman assise sur l'une des chaises, se tenant le ventre et soufflant. Brooke vint vers elle.

**Brooke** : Karen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Karen** : Je crois que le bébé arrive Brooke.

**Brooke** : Oh mon Dieu ! Lucas !!!

Lucas arriva et quand il vit sa mère, il accourut vers elle.

**Lucas** : Maman…

**Karen** : Ca va chéri ne t'inquiètes pas… Tu veux bien aller chercher la voiture et la valise qui est dans l'armoire ?

**Lucas** : Tu ne préfères pas qu'on appelle une ambulance.

**Karen** : Non ça va aller.

Elle semblait très calme ce qui contrastait avec la panique dans laquelle étaient Lucas et Brooke. Brooke aida Karen à monter dans la voiture et tous les trois partirent vers la maternité. Karen fut prise en charge dés son arrivée et emmenée directement dans la salle d'accouchement puisqu'elle était suffisamment dilatée. Lucas l'accompagna pendant que Brooke attendait dehors. L'accouchement se déroula vite et deux heures plus tard, Lucas sortit avec un grand sourire et enleva sa blouse.

**Lucas** : C'est une fille.

Brooke lui sauta au cou en le félicitant. Il la serra également dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment que Peyton, Nathan et Haley pénétrèrent dans le couloir et aperçurent Lucas et Brooke enlacés. Il la lâcha quand il vit ses amis arrivés.

**Lucas** : C'est une petite fille.

**Nathan** : Oh Lucas c'est génial…

Haley l'enlaça à son tour. Peyton quant à elle lança un regard à Brooke qui exprimait une certaine hostilité avant d'enlacer son petit ami et de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Brooke se sentit alors mal à l'aise.

**Nathan** : On peut la voir ?

**Lucas** : Dans quelques minutes, le temps de la ramener dans sa chambre.

Brooke se mit à l'écart pour laisser les quatre amis ensemble. Au bout de quelques minutes, le médecin annonça qu'ils pouvaient aller voir la maman et le bébé. Voyant Brooke à l'écart, Lucas se tourna vers elle.

**Lucas** : Tu viens ?

**Brooke** : J'irai quand il y aura moins de monde.

**Lucas** : Tu es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête. Les autres étaient déjà rentrés. Ils admirèrent le bébé pendant près d'une demi-heure tout en félicitant la maman de son beau travail. A un moment, Karen s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Brooke.

**Lucas** : Elle attend dehors.

**Karen** : Dis-lui de rentrer… il faut que je lui parle du café.

**Peyton** : Ne vous inquiétez pas Karen, on va s'en occuper.

**Karen** : En faite, on en a déjà parler avec Lucas et Brooke, c'est pour ça que je voudrais quelle vienne…

**Nathan** : On va vous laisser alors. Karen encore toutes mes félicitations, vous avez donné naissance à une merveilleuse petite fille. Je vais appeler maman pour qu'elle le sache.

**Karen** : Merci.

Haley embrassa Karen et le bébé et tous les deux sortirent.

**Peyton** : Lucas tu veux que je reste ?

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

**Lucas** : Ca va aller, je te remercie. Il faut que tu ailles en cours…

**Peyton** : Mais tu vas avoir besoin d'aide au café.

**Lucas** : Ne t'inquiètes pas il y a Brooke. Et puis avec ma mère on a convenu de n'ouvrir le café que le soir pour pouvoir aller en cours. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, mais elle était très déçue et très vexée qu'il préfère la compagnie de Brooke. Elle lança un regard pas très sympa à Brooke en partant. Celle-ci rentra dans la chambre, un peu gênée.

**Brooke** : Bonjour Karen, comment tu te sens ?

**Karen **: Un peu fatiguée mais ça va.

Brooke s'approcha du lit où Karen tenait son bébé.

**Brooke** : Elle est magnifique.

Lucas observait la scène en silence trouvant émouvant la façon dont Brooke regardait sa petite sœur.

**Karen** : Tu veux la prendre ?

**Brooke** : Oh je ne voudrais pas la faire tomber.

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai pris dans mes bras tout à l'heure, je vais te montrer.

Il prit le bébé et le mit dans les bras de Brooke en lui disant de bien soutenir sa tête. Karen regarda son fils, et celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme un membre de sa famille, tenir la petite. Ils étaient mignons tous les trois.

**Brooke** : Bonjour petite puce.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Lucas lui caressa le dos pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

**Brooke** : Tu as déjà trouvé un nom à cette beauté ?

**Karen** : Je ne sais pas trop, je sais que Keith aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère paternelle. Alors j'avais pensé qu'elle pourrait porter son nom.

**Lucas** : Alors voilà Lily Scott… Ca lui aurait fait très plaisir.

**Karen** : Oui.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, Lucas aussi. Keith leur manquait plus encore en ce jour si merveilleux. Lucas prit la main de sa mère.

**Lucas** : Il est encore là… dans cette petite fille.

**Karen** : Il est là aussi en toi tu sais…

**Lucas** : Ouais… mais il me manque quand même…

**Karen** : A moi aussi.

Une larme coula sur la joue de sa mère.

**Brooke** : Je vais vous laisser.

**Karen **: Non, reste. Tu fais partie de cette famille aussi…

Brooke sourit. Ils discutèrent ensuite de choses plus légères avant de décider d'aller en cours. Quand elle vit Lucas arriver, Peyton l'embrassa sous le nez de Brooke comme pour lui montrer que Lucas était à elle. Nathan remarqua le manège et surtout la tristesse de Brooke. Le soir, comme Brooke finissait les cours un peu plus tôt que Lucas, elle alla au café préparer l'ouverture. Alors qu'elle nettoyait la machine à café, elle entendit la sonnette de l'entrée retentir. Elle ne leva même pas la tête.

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée, on ouvre dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure.

L'homme s'approcha du comptoir.

**L'homme** : Le café est en faillite ?

Brooke releva la tête et tomba face à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, même s'il lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

**Brooke** : Non… La propriétaire est en arrêt.

**L'homme** : Alors ça y est, elle a accouché de son deuxième bâtard ?

Brooke le regarda comprenant que ce n'était pas vraiment un ami de Karen.

**Brooke** : Les enfants de Karen ne sont pas des bâtards. Et j'aimerai que vous sortiez.

**L'homme** : Et de quel droit tu me vires d'ici ? Tu n'es pas la propriétaire des lieux.

**Brooke** : Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Lucas arriva par la porte de derrière.

**Lucas** : C'est la pourriture qui a fait que je suis devenu un bâtard, notre cher maire Dan Scott… Et moi j'ai autorité pour te virer d'ici, alors va-t-en.

Dan rit.

**Dan** : Je m'en vais, l'air est mauvais ici…

Il sortit. Lucas rejoignit alors Brooke.

**Lucas** : Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait importuné…

**Brooke** : C'est moi qui suis désolée…

**Lucas** : De quoi ?

**Brooke** : Que tu aies un père aussi… ignoble.

**Lucas** : Je me console en me disant qu'il a bien fait de m'abandonner.

Elle le regarda.

**Lucas** : En parlant de père…

**Brooke** : Non… Voir le tien ne me donne vraiment pas envie de découvrir qui est le mien.

**Lucas** : Brooke, il ne sera pas forcément comme Dan… personne ne peut être aussi pourri que lui.

**Brooke** : N'en soit pas si sûre…

**Lucas** : Quand on aura découvert qui il est on n'est pas forcé d'aller le voir…

Elle se retourna vers lui.

**Brooke** : Lucas s'il te plait !

Il se tût.

**Brooke** : Il faut qu'on ouvre…

Ils ouvrirent donc le café et servirent ensemble les clients pendant toute la soirée.


	8. Chapter 8

Vers 22 heures le dernier client partit. Brooke et Lucas s'assirent, exténués.

**Brooke** : Olala, ils se sont donnés le mot pour défiler ici ce soir.

**Lucas** : Toute la ville connaît ma mère, ils voulaient des nouvelles.

**Brooke** : Les petites villes ont leur charme. A Boston personne ne se connaît. Et personne ne s'intéresse à son voisin.

**Lucas** : Alors cette ville ne te manque pas ?

**Brooke** : Pas du tout…

**Lucas** : Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas rester avec nous ?

**Brooke** : Je ne sais pas, j'ai d'autres ambitions que d'être serveuse.

**Lucas** : Ouvrir ta propre boutique par exemple ?

Elle baissa la tête.

**Brooke** : Par exemple…

**Lucas** : Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de talents pour les fringues…

**Brooke** : Comment tu le sais ?

**Lucas** : En étendant le linge l'autre jour j'ai vu que tes vêtements portaient la marque Clothes over Bross, comme l'enseigne de votre magasin à Boston. Et puis Peyton m'a dit que c'était tes créations que vous commercialisiez là-bas.

**Brooke** : Oui, ma mère a accepté de me faire confiance et a créé dans ce magasin une partie entièrement réservée à mes créations.

**Lucas** : Elle avait l'air de t'aimer.

**Brooke** : Comme toutes les mères non ? Elle a voulu compenser l'absence de mon père.

**Lucas** : Comme la mienne. Sauf que ma mère savait qu'on a tous besoin de savoir d'où on vient.

Brooke le regarda.

**Brooke** : J'ai peur de le découvrir… Et si je découvrais des choses sur ma mère que je ne veux pas savoir ? Et si je découvrais que mon père n'est pas l'homme que j'avais imaginé ?

**Lucas** : Ca peut-être décevant je le conçois, mais on vit mieux en connaissant ses origines. Et puis tu peux découvrir que tu as un demi-frère ou une demi-sœur. Regarde moi, je hais Dan, mais je suis finalement heureux d'être son fils. Grâce à lui j'ai un frère génial…

Brooke le regarda en silence. Il lui prit la main.

**Lucas** : Laisse-moi t'aider…

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Lucas l'essuya. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis hocha la tête.

**Brooke** : D'accord.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Peyton, qui était venue voir s'ils avaient besoin d'un coup de main pour ranger, les aperçut par la fenêtre et préféra repartir en pleurant. Lucas lui échappait et elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon de le retenir. Elle l'aimait tant. Pourquoi cette Brooke était venue à Tree Hill ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était en train de lui enlever l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Une fois arrivée chez elle, Peyton s'allongea sur son lit et pleura avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain, Lucas et Brooke se levèrent tôt pour aller chercher quelques informations au lycée de Tree Hill. Ils espéraient pouvoir accéder aux archives de l'école. Ils allèrent donc se présenter à la documentaliste, qui connaissait bien Lucas et celle-ci accepta leur requête. Ils se mirent à fouiller dans tout un tas d'archives. Ils supposèrent que Pénélope avait été dans ce lycée peu avant la naissance de Brooke. Ils cherchèrent donc en 1990 et en 1989 et regardèrent tous ceux qui étaient en dernière année à ce moment là. Seulement ils ne trouvèrent pas trace d'une certaine Davis. Au bout d'une heure, la sonnerie retentit et ils durent laisser leurs recherches en plan.

**Lucas** : Tu es sûre qu'elle a passé son diplôme à Tree Hill ?

**Brooke** : Je ne suis sûre de rien…

Peyton les aperçut au loin encore ensemble. Ainsi, le soir venu, elle attendit Lucas à la sortie du lycée. Il vint la voir.

**Lucas** : Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, Brooke et moi on doit aller ouvrir le café.

**Peyton** : Il faut que je te parle c'est important

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Brooke.

**Peyton** : Lucas s'il te plait.

**Lucas** : D'accord, je vais lui demander d'ouvrir sans moi.

Il alla vers Brooke et lui parla quelques secondes. Elle jeta un œil vers Peyton puis hocha la tête avant de partir. Lucas alla rejoindre sa petite amie qui était assise sur un des bancs. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

**Lucas** : Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle ne savait comment lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

**Peyton** : Je t'ai parlé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça de ce que je ressentais par rapport à Brooke et toi…

Il alla pour dire quelque chose mais elle l'arrêta.

**Peyton** : Laisse-moi continuer… J'ai l'impression que tu n'en tiens pas compte. Tu passes encore plus de temps avec qu'elle qu'avant. Et moi je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te retenir…

**Lucas** : Mais je suis là, tu n'as pas à me retenir…

**Peyton **: Non c'est faux, tu n'es pas vraiment avec moi… C'est elle qui partage avec toi tous ces moments qu'on partageait tous les deux avant.

**Lucas** : Peyton en ce moment, je n'ai plus de temps à moi, je veux dire je dois être tous les soirs au café jusqu'à ce que ma mère reprenne le boulot… Ca ne va pas être facile mais tout redeviendra comme avant bientôt.

**Peyton** : Arrête… tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir… Tu dis que tu n'as plus de temps à toi, mais tu en as pour Brooke en tout cas.

**Lucas** : Non… on travail ensemble c'est pour ça.

Peyton pleurait.

**Peyton** : Et ce matin ?

Il ne sut que répondre, il avait promis de garder le secret de Brooke.

**Lucas** : Je ne peux pas te dire encore pourquoi je passe tant de temps avec Brooke, mais elle a besoin de moi…

**Peyton** : Et moi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ?

Il baissa la tête.

**Lucas** : Je vais faire attention…

**Peyton** : Tu m'as déjà dit cela la dernière fois… j'en ai marre.

Lucas souffrait de voir qu'il lui faisait tant de mal.

**Lucas** : Je t'en prie Peyton, ne me quittes pas…

Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses propres joues.

**Peyton** : Je crois que ce serait la meilleure solution pourtant…

Il la regarda mortifié par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il dut reprendre son souffle que ses sanglots coupaient.

**Lucas** : Non… ne fais pas ça Peyton… Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu me pardonnes et que tu restes avec moi.

**Peyton** : Même arrêter de la voir ?

Il la regarda, blessé qu'elle lui demande cela. Il ne répondit pas.

**Peyton** : Tu vois elle compte plus que moi pour toi…

Elle commença à s'en aller. Lucas courut après elle et se plaça en face d'elle.

**Lucas** : Non c'est faux… Mais je lui ai promis de l'aider…

**Peyton **: Alors si tu l'as promis, vas-y… Mais moi je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

Elle s'en alla, laissant un Lucas désespéré. Au bout d'un moment, il décida d'aller au café aider Brooke. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas bien mais elle préféra ne pas lui poser de questions et puis, les clients ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas après la fermeture. Il lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant.

Le lendemain ils retournèrent à leurs recherches malgré le fait que Brooke lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire.

**Lucas** : Ca va aller…

Ils fouillèrent un moment dans les archives sans rien trouver. Ils regardèrent la liste de tous les diplômés de Tree Hill mais elle n'en faisait pas partie.

**Lucas** : Elle n'a peut-être pas été jusqu'en dernière année…

**Brooke** : Peut-être… on regardera dans les autres listes plus tard. Là il faut qu'on aille en cours.

Ils se levèrent et voyant la mine triste de Lucas, Brooke décida de lui demander de nouveau s'il voulait en parler.

**Lucas** : Pas vraiment, mais comme ça risque de se savoir, je vais te le dire. Peyton m'a quitté…

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée.

**Lucas** : Merci.

**Brooke** : Si tu veux en parler…

Il hocha la tête pour dire que non. Il rejoignit Nathan en cours et devant le visage visiblement triste de son frère, il l'interrogea.

**Nathan **: Ca ne va pas ?

**Lucas** : Non.

**Nathan **: Je te tire les vers du nez ou tu me dis ce qu'il y a ?

**Lucas** : Peyton m'a quitté.

**Nathan** : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

Il le regarda sans répondre, mais Nathan comprit pourquoi.

**Nathan** : Brooke ?

Lucas hocha la tête.

**Nathan** : Pourquoi tu passes autant de temps avec elle ?

**Lucas** : Je l'aide à chercher quelque chose…

**Nathan** : Quoi ?

**Lucas** : Je ne peux pas te le dire… et je ne peux pas le dire non plus à Peyton, j'ai promis à Brooke.

**Nathan** : Lucas tu vas perdre Peyton là, tu ne crois pas que ça vaut le coup de rompre ta promesse ?

**Lucas** : Je ne le ferai pas Nathan.

Ils se turent car le prof les regardait noir. A la sortie des cours, Lucas alla chercher sa mère à l'hôpital. Brooke alla sur le terrain de basket car Karen lui avait dit de ne pas ouvrir le café seule. Elle faisait quelques paniers quand elle vit Nathan arriver.

**Nathan** : Salut…

Elle lui fit un sourire.

**Brooke** : Salut. Tu es venu faire une petite partie ?

**Nathan** : Pas vraiment… j'ai rendez-vous avec Haley dans une demi-heure.

**Brooke **: C'est pour ça que tu t'es fait si beau ?

**Nathan** : Tu trouves ?

**Brooke** : Oui… Je suis contente pour toi.

**Nathan** : Merci.

**Brooke **: Mais si tu n'es pas venu là pour jouer, tu es venu pourquoi ?

**Nathan** : Pour te parler…

Elle fut surprise.

**Brooke** : Oh… d'accord. On s'assoit?

Il hocha la tête et vint à côté d'elle.

**Nathan** : Lucas t'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Peyton ?

**Brooke** : Tu veux dire leur séparation ?

**Nathan **: Oui. Il t'a expliqué la raison ?

**Brooke** : Non.

**Nathan **: Il ne veux pas t'en parler parce qu'il a peur que tu te sentes coupable, mais elle l'a quitté parce qu'il a refusé de lui dire pourquoi il passait beaucoup de temps avec toi.

**Brooke** : Elle n'a pas à le savoir…

**Nathan** : C'est sa copine depuis deux ans. Il ne lui avait jamais menti et entre eux il n'y avait jamais eu de disputes jusqu'à…

**Brooke** : Mon arrivée ?

Il hocha la tête.

**Brooke** : Je n'y peux rien si elle ne lui fait pas confiance.

**Nathan** : Tu réagirais comment toi si ton petit ami passait tant de temps avec une jolie fille ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

**Nathan** : Il est malheureux.

**Brooke** : Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

**Nathan** : Va parler à Peyton…

**Brooke** : Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Elle était sympa au début avec moi et là elle me lance des regards noirs et me fait comprendre que je ne suis pas des votre.

Nathan observa un instant la jeune fille en silence.

**Nathan** : Tu es amoureuse de Lucas pas vrai ?

Elle releva la tête rapidement pour le regarder avec une sorte d'interrogation dans les yeux.

**Nathan** : Ca se voit…

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**Nathan** : Ca ne doit pas être facile de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui en aime une autre à ce point ?

**Brooke** : Pas vraiment non. Voilà pourquoi je ne vois pas de raisons d'aller parler à Peyton.

**Nathan **: Si tu aimes Lucas autant que je le pense, tu dois comprendre que c'est elle qu'il aime. Il n'en sera jamais autrement. Brooke il t'a accueilli, il t'a réconforté, il t'a aidé. C'est peut-être à toi de faire quelque chose pour lui maintenant.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Brooke. Nathan lui prit la main.

**Brooke** : Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse tu sais. Je n'ai jamais eu autant confiance en quelqu'un qu'en Lucas. C'est le premier à qui j'ai révélé toutes mes souffrances et c'est la première fois que je ressens ça…

Il eut soudain de la peine pour elle et la prit dans ses bras.

**Nathan** : Je comprends tu sais. Mais est-ce que tu as vraiment envie qu'il soit aussi malheureux ?

Elle releva la tête et la secoua pour dire que non. Il lui fit un bisou sur le front.

**Nathan** : Je suis désolé de te demander ça… Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Il se leva, lui essuya ses larmes puis partit. Elle resta un long moment à réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle finit par se lever et se dirigea chez Peyton. Elle sonna et attendit. Peyton fut très surprise de la voir.

**Brooke** : Je peux te parler ?

Peyton ouvrit un peu plus la porte et Brooke pénétra dans la maison.

**Peyton** : Viens.

Elles montèrent à l'étage et Peyton la fit entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elles.

**Peyton** : Assieds-toi.

Brooke regarda la chambre de Peyton et vit tout un tas de photos d'elle et Lucas. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle regarda Peyton assise sur le lit.

**Peyton** : Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

**Brooke** : J'ai appris pour Lucas et toi ?

**Peyton** : Il t'a tout raconté ?

**Brooke** : Non, c'est Nathan qui me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que tu en voulais à Lucas de ne pas te dire pourquoi il passait tant de temps avec moi. Alors je vais te le dire…

Elle fit quelques pas et vint s'asseoir à côté de Peyton.

**Brooke** : Ma mère est morte peu de temps avant que j'arrive à Tree Hill. En rangeant ses affaires, j'ai découvert qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit la vérité au sujet de mon père. Elle m'a fait croire depuis que je suis née que mon père est mort. Or, dans une lettre, j'ai découvert qu'elle avait en faite vécu à Tree Hill avant ma naissance et que… mon père était un joueur de basket, un Raven.

Peyton l'écoutait en silence.

**Brooke** : J'ai demandé à Lucas de m'aider à le retrouver. C'est pour ça qu'il passe du temps avec moi… uniquement pour ça…

**Peyton** : Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit si c'est aussi simple ?

**Brooke** : Parce que je le lui ai fait promettre. Tu connais Lucas mieux que moi, tu sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à rompre une promesse…

Il y eut un silence.

**Peyton** : Il n'y a pas que ça… il ne fait plus attention à moi comme avant…

**Brooke** : C'est de ma faute je le sais, je l'accapare tout le temps. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et je m'en excuse. Je ne voulais pas m'interposer entre vous.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

**Brooke** : Je lui dirais que je n'ai plus besoin de son aide. Comme ça il te reviendra.

Elle alla pour sortir quand Peyton la retint.

**Peyton** : Attends.

Brooke se retourna et attendit. Pendant ce temps, Lucas et sa mère ramenaient la petite Lily chez eux.

**Karen** : Ca fait du bien de rentrer chez soit. Brooke n'est pas là ?

**Lucas** : Elle a dû aller faire un tour.

**Karen** : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller…

**Lucas** : Si, ça va. Je vais coucher la petite dans son lit.

Elle hocha la tête. Lucas emmena Lily dans la chambre de Karen et la coucha dans le lit qui avait été le sien quand il était petit. Il la regarda un instant avant que son regard soit attiré par quelque chose sur l'étagère. Il y alla et prit un album. C'était l'album de fin d'année de sa mère de l'année 1990 très précisément. Il le feuilleta en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance il apercevrait la mère de Brooke. Mais comme il le savait déjà, Pénélope Davis, n'était pas inscrite en terminale en 1990 ni même en 1989 d'ailleurs. Il referma l'album en se demandant s'ils arriveraient à retrouver la mère de Brooke dans les registres et si cela les mènerait jusqu'à son père. Il tourna la tête quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre. C'était Peyton. Il fut surpris.

**Lucas** : Peyton ?

Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui dire de ne pas parler en montrant le bébé qui dormait. Elle s'approcha de lui et chuchota.

**Peyton** : Brooke est venue me parler. Elle m'a tout dit. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu confiance en toi…

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis Lucas la serra dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

**Lucas** : Je t'aime…

Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut Brooke dans la cuisine. Elle détourna les yeux quand elle et parla avec Karen. Peyton et Lucas allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre de celui-ci et firent l'amour avec passion.


	9. Chapter 9

Dans la nuit, Lucas fut réveillé par un bruit. Il se leva et alla voir dans le café. Brooke était assise au comptoir en train de boire du lait. Elle le vit entrer et esquissa un sourire.

**Lucas** : Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

**Brooke **: Non, j'ai chaud.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret à côté d'elle.

**Lucas** : Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour ce que tu as fais pour Peyton et moi…

**Brooke** : Ce n'est rien.

**Lucas** : Si, je sais à quel point ça a été dur pour toi de me révéler ton secret et j'imagine à quel point tu as du prendre sur toi pour tout dire à Peyton. Merci.

**Brooke** : Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi, c'est normal que je te le rende.

Il y eut un silence.

**Lucas** : J'ai repensé à ta mère et je me dis qu'on pourrait peut-être…

**Brooke **: Lucas, je vais me débrouiller seule maintenant…

Il perdit son sourire.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ?

Elle sourit.

**Brooke** : Tu as failli perdre ta petite amie à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je peux me débrouiller seule…

Peyton arriva à ce moment là dans la salle.

**Peyton** : Tu sais, je crois que ça ira plus vite si vous le faites à deux.

Lucas et Brooke la regardèrent. Brooke était étonnée ce que Peyton remarqua. Elle s'approcha d'eux et se mit debout entre eux.

**Peyton** : Maintenant que je sais pourquoi vous passez du temps ensemble, je l'accepte… Même si j'espère pouvoir voir mon petit ami plus souvent…

Lucas sourit et mit un bras autour de la taille de Peyton. Brooke évita de les regarder quand ils s'embrassèrent.

**Peyton** : Je suis désolée pour ta mère Brooke… Je comprends ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Brooke** : Merci… Je vais retourner me coucher.

**Lucas **: Bonne nuit.

Brooke retourna au salon et Lucas et Peyton dans la chambre de celui-ci.

Nathan et Haley quant à eux avaient passés une très bonne soirée, et à la fin de celle-ci ils avaient échangés un tendre baiser qui marquait le début d'une histoire qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, Brooke et Lucas retournèrent à leur recherche. Ils ne trouvaient toujours pas. Ils réfléchirent alors en se demandant si elle avait réellement été élève ici.

**Lucas** : On devrait peut-être plutôt regarder parmi les joueurs de basket et demander qui aurait pu être amoureux d'une fille qui est partie en 1990.

**Brooke** : A qui veux-tu que l'on demande ?

**Lucas** : A la documentaliste. Il y a longtemps qu'elle est là.

**Brooke** : Je crois qu'on devrait laisser tomber Lucas…

**Lucas** : Pas question… On peut déjà voir s'il y a des joueurs qui vivent encore ici à Tree Hill et leur poser des questions.

**Brooke** : D'accord.

Ils ressortirent toutes les photos des équipes entre 85 et 92 et commencèrent à chercher qui vivait toujours ici. En regardant la photo de 1987, Lucas tomba sur son oncle. Brooke remarque son trouble soudain.

**Brooke** : Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

**Lucas** : C'est une photo de Keith.

**Brooke** : Montre.

Il lui tendit la photo et lui montra Keith.

**Brooke** : Je ne savais pas qu'il avait fait partie des Ravens.

**Luca**s : Dans la famille on baigne dans le basket… Il n'en a fait que cette année là. Dan est rentré ensuite dans l'équipe et comme ils ne s'entendaient pas, Keith a préféré quitter les Ravens. Ce qui est marrant c'est que c'est ce qui a failli se produire entre Nathan et moi quand j'ai rejoint les Ravens à mon tour. Et puis, Keith a parlé avec chacun d'entre nous et il nous a fait prendre conscience de ce qu'on pouvait devenir ensemble.

**Brooke** : Keith avait l'air d'être un homme bien.

**Lucas** : Il l'était…

**Brooke** : Ca doit être de lui que tu tiens ce grand cœur alors.

Lucas lui sourit. Brooke fut hypnotisée par son visage si beau. Elle avait beau avoir parlé à Peyton, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours amoureuse de Lucas. Elle avait cherché depuis toujours un homme comme lui, et maintenant qu'elle le trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle adorait être avec lui, mais que finalement c'était aussi très dur de savoir qu'il ne la voyait que comme une amie.

Le lendemain, le samedi, ils décidèrent d'aller interroger les anciens basketteurs qui vivaient toujours ici. Après un après-midi de vaines interviews, Lucas alla voir Peyton tandis que Brooke alla aider Karen. Le soir venu, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan et Haley décidèrent de venir tenir compagnie à Brooke au Karen's Café. Le lendemain, Lucas et Brooke reprirent leur enquête, en vain. Le soir, ils revinrent au café. Pendant que Brooke prenait sa douche, Lucas faisait un point sur la liste des anciens joueurs qu'il restait à interroger quand Karen arriva.

**Karen** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Lucas** : Des recherches… pour les cours.

Elle aperçut une photo qu'elle prit dans sa main.

**Karen** : Mais je la connais.

Lucas regarda sa mère. Elle tenait dans sa main la photo de la mère de Brooke à l'époque du lycée.

**Lucas** : Tu la connais ?

**Karen** : Oui… je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais je me souviens qu'elle s'appelait Pénélope… Elle était élève au lycée de Charlotte.

Lucas regarda la photo, incrédule.

**Lucas** : Est-ce que tu sais si elle fréquentait quelqu'un ici à Tree Hill ?

**Karen** : Bien sûre… Elle est sortie avec Dan pendant une ou deux semaines, quelques mois après notre rupture. Dan sortait déjà avec Deb depuis deux ou trois mois, mais quand il est rentré à Tree Hill pour les vacances, il lui a été infidèle. Deb ne l'a jamais su.

**Lucas** : Elle était déjà enceinte de Nathan ?

**Karen** : Oui, mais c'était tout récent, d'un mois et demi tout au plus…

Lucas fit un rapide calcul. Brooke et lui avaient quatre mois d'écart. Et elle avait seulement un mois de différence avec Nathan.

**Lucas** : Tu crois que Pénélope a pu avoir une liaison avec un autre membre des Ravens ?

**Karen** : Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec elle. Elle travaillait comme serveuse dans un petit pub non loin qui a fermé il y a longtemps. Si je me souviens bien, elle a quitté Charlotte peu après. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

**Lucas** : Comme ça… je… Il faut que je te laisse.

Il attrapa la photo et sortit. Sa mère le regarda faire avec étonnement.

Il fonça chez Dan et frappa à la porte avec force. Dan ouvrit.

**Dan **: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Lucas** : Il faut que je te pose une question.

Lucas entra sans en attendre l'invitation ce qui agaça Dan.

**Dan** : Fais comme chez toi je t'en prie.

**Lucas** : Est-ce que tu connais cette femme ?

Il lui mit la photo sous le nez. Dan regarda son fils puis baissa les yeux sur le cliché. Il haussa les épaules.

**Dan** : Non.

**Lucas** : Très bien alors est-ce que le nom de Davis te dit quelque chose ?

Il y eut comme une lueur dans les yeux de Dan. Lucas comprit alors qu'il la connaissait.

**Lucas** : Tu as eu une liaison avec Pénélope Davis pas vrai ?

**Dan** : Ca ne te regarde pas, mais effectivement il me semble qu'elle est passée dans mon lit. Je me rappelle même que c'était une pauvre fille un peu pommée totalement folle de moi.

Lucas vit rouge et lui envoya son poing dans la figure, avant de sortir de la maison. Il était très énervé à l'idée que cette pourriture ait mis enceinte une troisième femme en la laissant seule. Evidemment la situation semblait différente puisqu'il n'était pas au courant de l'existence de Brooke. Seulement ce qui mettait réellement hors de lui Lucas, c'était l'idée que Brooke ne trouve pas un père formidable. Il se dirigea vers le terrain de basket et s'assit sur la table. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et réfléchit. Etait-il possible que Pénélope ait été avec un autre Ravens ? Pas si elle était folle amoureuse de Dan comme il le prétendait. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Comment allait-il l'annoncer à Brooke ? Il sentit soudain une larme couler le long de sa joue. A un moment il entendit des pas. Il releva la tête et Nathan était devant lui.

**Nathan** : Oh… Lucas qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lucas essuya ses larmes.

**Nathan** : Tu t'es encore disputé avec Pey ?

Il hocha la tête pour dire que non. Nathan s'assit à côté de lui.

**Nathan** : Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

**Lucas** : J'avais promis à Brooke de ne rien dire, mais il faut que je t'en parle…

Il commença alors à lui raconter pourquoi Brooke avait débarqué à Tree Hill et aussi l'enquête qu'ils avaient débutés. Il finit par lui raconter la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Karen.

**Nathan** : En quoi le fait que Dan ait connu la mère de Brooke te bouleverse à ce point ?

**Lucas** : Tu ne comprends pas Nathan… Il ne l'a pas seulement connu, il a eu une liaison avec elle.

**Nathan** : Tu veux dire que…

**Luca****s** : Brooke est notre sœur.

**Nathan** : Ce n'est pas vrai.

Nathan pensa avant tout au fait que Brooke éprouvait de très forts sentiments pour Lucas et qu'elle serait probablement dévastée en apprenant que le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé était en faite son frère. Il réfléchit et se demanda soudain pourquoi Lucas était troublé. Il n'était certainement pas au courant des sentiments de Brooke à son égard.

**Nathan** : C'est inattendu mais qu'est-ce qui te trouble à ce point ? Elle va être super comme sœur non ?

**Lucas** : Elle va être tellement déçue. Elle qui espérait tant avoir un père génial.

**Nathan** : Oh… c'est sûr qu'elle va être déçue.

Nathan se leva, il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne contenance.

**Nathan** : Tu te rends compte, on a une sœur ? Enfin je veux dire c'est sûre ?

**Lucas** : Il faudrait faire un test de paternité, mais j'en suis presque sûr.

**Nathan **: Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a trompé ma mère ?

**Lucas** : Ouais… je suis désolé…

**Nathan** : Quel enfoiré !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel chacun réfléchit.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

Nathan le regarda.

**Lucas** : Enfin c'était évident : Ce talent pour le basket, ce lien qu'on ressentait tous les deux avec elle… Je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Si j'avais su, je ne lui aurais pas proposé de faire cette enquête avec elle… elle va être tellement triste !

**Nathan** : Ouais… mais il faut que tu lui dises quand même…

**Lucas** : Je sais…

Nathan lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

**Nathan** : Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

**Lucas** : Non, il vaut mieux que je lui en parle seul.

Nathan hocha la tête. Lucas se leva et laissa son frère sur le terrain. Celui-ci continua à faire quelques paniers. Quand Lucas arriva chez lui, il s'assit sur les marches du perron, réfléchissant à la façon de l'annoncer à Brooke. A un moment, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Brooke descendit les marches et se plaça devant Lucas.

**Brooke** : Justement j'allais au terrain de basket. Ca te dit une partie ?

Elle vit que ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

**Lucas** : Il faut que je te parle.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit.

**Brooke** : Ca à l'air grave.

**Lucas** : Je crois que j'ai découvert qui était ton père…

**Brooke** : Quand ?

**Lucas** : Je parlais avec ma mère tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré ta mère…

Le visage de Brooke s'éclaira.

**Brooke** : C'est vrai ?

Il hocha la tête.

**Brooke** : Elle sait qui est mon père ?

**Lucas** : Elle sait avec qui ta mère a eu une liaison. Tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que ta mère était au lycée de Charlotte voilà pourquoi on ne l'a pas retrouvée dans le registre de Tree Hill.

**Brooke** : Charlotte ?

Il hocha la tête.

**Brooke** : Dis-moi qui est mon père Lucas…

**Lucas** : Et bien…

Il inspira un grand coup.

**Lucas** : Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais presque… C'est…

Elle voyait qu'il avait du mal à lui dire.

**Brooke** : Est-ce que c'est si horrible que ça à m'avouer ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle les vit briller ce qui lui fit très peur. Voir Lucas pleurer ça lui faisait mal et ça l'effrayait.

**Lucas** : Ton père… c'est… Dan Scott.

Ce nom fit trois ou quatre tours dans la tête de Brooke avant qu'elle saisisse tout ce que cela signifiait.

**Brooke** : Tu veux dire… Dan Scott… le maire de cette ville… et…

**Lucas** : Mon père… et celui de Nathan. Tu es notre sœur Brooke… notre demi-sœur en faite.

Brooke mit une main devant sa bouche et de l'eau se forma dans ses yeux.

**Brooke** : Comment le sais-tu ? C'est ta mère qui te l'a dit ?

Il hocha la tête.

**Brooke** : Elle a pu se tromper de personne…

**Lucas** : Elle l'a reconnu sur la photo, et quand j'ai été voir Dan…

**Brooke** : Tu lui as dit ?

**Lucas** : Non, je lui ai juste demandé s'il se souvenait de Pénélope Davis. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu une brève liaison avec elle.

**Brooke** : Mais peut-être que c'était quelqu'un d'autre…

**Lucas** : Brooke… combien il y a de chances pour que ta mère ait connu plusieurs Ravens en ne passant à Tree Hill que deux semaines ?

Elle le regarda et les larmes coulèrent.

**Brooke** : Alors je suis la fille d'une pourriture et d'une menteuse qui s'est fait sauter par un basketteur c'est ça ?

Elle se leva, Lucas tenta de la retenir mais elle s'enfuit en courant.

**Lucas** : Brooke…

Il la regarda partir avant de s'enfuir et de s'effondrer en larmes en revoyant la tristesse sur le visage de Brooke. Cette dernière alla directement sur le terrain de basket où Nathan était déjà. Quand il la vit arriver en larmes, il sut que Lucas lui avait tout dit. Elle alla pour faire demi-tour quand elle réalisa qu'il était là, mais Nathan se plaça devant elle pour l'en empêcher.

**Nathan** : Brooke…

**Brooke** : Tu sais tout ?

Il hocha la tête pour dire oui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il hésita puis la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il l'emmena s'asseoir sur le banc et s'accroupit devant elle.

**Nathan** : C'est si terrible que ça d'être notre sœur ?

Elle eut un léger sourire tout en étouffant un sanglot.

**Brooke** : La tienne non…

**Nathan** : Je suis désolé vraiment… Découvrir que Dan est ton père ne doit pas être facile, mais découvrir que l'homme que tu aimes est ton frère ça doit être pire…

Elle se remit à pleurer.

**Brooke **: Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance, pas vrai ?

Il ferma les yeux, attristé devant tant de détresse.

**Brooke** : Je grandis sans père, ma mère meurt alors que j'ai 17 ans, en ne me laissant rien, pas d'argent, pas de famille, pas d'avenir par contre des mensonges, ça elle m'en a laissé… Je viens ici pour tenter de trouver un père aimant, un semblant de famille… je découvre l'amour mais je me rends compte que jamais je ne pourrais être avec l'homme que j'aime… parce que même avant qu'il soit mon frère, je n'avais aucune chance avec lui pas vrai ? Tout ce que j'ai gagné en venant ici c'est de me rendre compte que je suis toujours seule, mais que j'ai pour géniteur une espèce de pourriture qui a déjà abandonné deux autres enfants… et… que mon cœur est brisé… un cœur que j'avais pourtant tellement essayé de protéger…

**Nathan** : La situation est dure pour le moment, mais vois le bon côté des choses… tu as une famille maintenant… tu as deux frères… et tu as Karen et Lily qui te considèrent depuis longtemps comme membre de la famille.

Il essuya la larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Puis il tenta de la consoler encore un peu. A un moment, il lui proposa de la raccompagner, mais elle refusa. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, mais Brooke ne prit pas la direction de la maison de Karen, elle alla sur la plage. Elle s'allongea sur le sable et réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait pas être la sœur de Lucas… elle ne le voulait pas. Le voir tous les jours dans les bras de Peyton était déjà dur pour elle, mais désormais elle en était sûre, elle n'aurait jamais la chance d'être sa petite amie.


	10. Chapter 10

Au bout d'un moment, elle décida donc de rentrer. Elle pénétra dans la maison en silence, attrapa une feuille et se mit à écrire.

Quand Lucas se réveilla le lendemain, il alla voir dans le salon si Brooke était là. Il fut surpris que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il regarda plus attentivement sur le canapé et remarqua une lettre. Il la saisit et vit qu'elle lui était adressée. Il alla voir dans le placard où Brooke rangeait ses affaires et comprit qu'elle était partie avant même d'avoir ouvert la lettre. Il s'assit sur le canapé, visiblement désemparé et décacheta l'enveloppe. Il sortit la lettre qu'il commença à lire à voix basse.

_Lucas,_

_Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un jour tu comprendras les raisons de ce départ précipité, mais je ne peux pas être ta sœur. Non pas que je remette en doute cette possibilité, seulement je ne veux pas l'être. Cela m'est totalement impossible. Je suis une solitaire tu le sais très bien, et je sais aussi, que malgré le fait que j'ai essayé de le cacher, tu as vu ma fragilité. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, toi et ta famille. Je voudrais que tu n'essayes pas de me retrouver et je voudrais aussi que tu ne cherches pas plus loin dans mon passé ni dans celui de ma mère. Je te promets qu'un jour nous nous reverrons, en tout cas je l'espère. J'espère être assez forte pour affronter l'idée d'être sa fille, d'être ta sœur, l'idée que ma vie n'a été qu'un mensonge. En tout cas, soit sûr d'une chose, je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai vécu à Tree Hill avec vous. Vous m'avez donné envie de me battre, toi surtout, et vous m'avez montré qu'on avait tous en nous une part de chagrin, mais qu'on ne devait pas la laisser régir notre vie. Embrasse tout le monde de ma part, soit un bon grand frère pour Lily et soit heureux._

_Brooke_

Lucas prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait certes que quelques mois qu'elle était parmi eux, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années. Et perdre une personne que l'on s'était habitué à voir quotidiennement ça faisait très mal. Quand Karen se leva, elle trouva son fils assis, toujours dans la même position. Elle s'approcha de lui.

**Karen** : Brooke n'a pas dormi ici ?

Il hocha la tête en signe négatif.

**Lucas **: Elle est partie…

Karen s'assit à côté de son fils.

**Karen** : Partie où ?

**Lucas** : Je ne sais pas, elle a laissé une lettre en disant qu'elle partait.

**Karen** : Tu sais pourquoi ?

**Lucas** : Je crois qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être ma sœur.

**Karen** : Ta sœur ?

**Lucas** : Brooke est la fille de Pénélope Davis, tu sais, celle que tu as reconnu sur la photo, et qui a eu une liaison avec Dan…

**Karen** : Oh mon Dieu, tu veux dire qu'elle est la fille de Dan ?

Il la regarda avec peine.

**Lucas** : Oui…

**Karen** : Enfin tu en es sûre ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a été la maîtresse de Dan qu'il est forcément le père de Brooke.

**Lucas** : Brooke a trouvé une lettre adressée à un membre de l'équipe de Ravens dans les affaires de sa mère… Tu crois qu'elle a connu beaucoup de Ravens en dehors de Dan ?

**Karen** : C'est possible… tu aurais peut-être dû chercher un peu plus loin avant d'en parler à Brooke.

Lucas se leva en colère.

**Lucas** : Alors c'est ma faute si elle est partie c'est ça ?

Karen se leva.

**Karen** : Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

**Lucas** : Pourtant c'est la vérité pas vrai ?

Il s'en alla, sa mère le rattrapa par le bras mais il se dégagea et sortit en claquant la porte, ce qui réveilla la petite Lily. Karen regarda au plafond.

**Karen** : Oh Keith, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai que tu sois là...

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Lucas avait trouvé refuge au terrain de basket. Il faisait les cent pas en dribblant. Après la tristesse d'avoir appris le départ de Brooke, il était maintenant très en colère, en colère contre elle, en colère contre lui-même et surtout en colère contre Dan. Il lança violemment le ballon contre le panier au moment où Nathan arrivait. Il fut très surpris de voir son frère lancer le ballon ainsi. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il voyait Lucas dans une telle fureur.

**Nathan** : Eh Luc' !!

Lucas s'arrêta en voyant son frère approcher de lui.

**Nathan** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lucas lui mit l'enveloppe sous le nez.

**Lucas** : Elle est partie !!!!

Nathan prit la lettre et la déplia pendant que Lucas continuait à faire des allers et retours sur le terrain. Il alla s'asseoir et la lut. Au bout d'une minute il releva les yeux vers Lucas.

**Lucas** : On n'est pas digne d'être ses frères alors elle a préféré se barrer.

**Nathan** : Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire Lucas…

**Lucas** : Pourtant c'est écrit noir sur blanc, elle ne veut pas être notre sœur…

Nathan baissa les yeux. Lui savait pourquoi Brooke ne voulait pas être sa sœur, mais avait-il le droit de le révéler à Lucas ? Seulement pouvait-il laisser Lucas croire que Brooke le jugeait indigne d'être son frère ? Lucas se rendit compte que Nathan lui cachait quelque chose.

**Lucas** : Nath' ?

Nathan releva les yeux vers lui.

**Lucas** : Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Nathan se mordit la lèvre puis décida de tout lui dire.

**Nathan** : Hier après que tu lui aies parlé de Dan, elle est venue ici. J'étais encore là quand je l'ai vu arrivé en pleurant. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse erreur en venant ici. Et surtout en exposant son cœur à la souffrance que le fait que tu sois son frère implique.

Lucas fronça les sourcils.

**Lucas** : Je ne te suis pas.

**Nathan** : Quand tu t'es séparé de Peyton, j'ai découvert que Brooke… Brooke était amoureuse de toi. Je veux dire vraiment amoureuse.

Lucas hocha la tête en signe de déni.

**Lucas** : Ce n'est pas possible, on était amis… et d'ailleurs cette journée là, elle a parlé à Peyton pour qu'on se réconcilie…

**Nathan** : Je sais, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de le faire… Mais si elle a accepté, c'est par amour… Elle ne voulait pas que tu sois malheureux…

Lucas ferma les yeux.

**Lucas** : Mais c'est ma sœur !

**Nathan **: Elle ne le savait pas.

Lucas s'assit à côté de Nathan.

**Lucas** : Alors c'est réellement à cause de moi qu'elle est partie ?

Nathan lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Lucas réfléchit.

**Lucas** : Tu sais le pire ?

**Nathan** : Non…

**Lucas** : Si je n'avais pas été aussi amoureux de Peyton, je serais sûrement tombé amoureux de Brooke…

**Nathan** : J'aurais pu succomber aussi… Brooke est une fille géniale…

**Lucas** : Mais c'est notre sœur, c'est horrible de se dire qu'on aurait pu avoir ce genre de sentiments pour elle.

**Nathan** : Ouais, tu comprends ce qu'elle a ressenti alors ?

Lucas regarda son frère puis hocha la tête pour dire que oui.

**Nathan** : Je suis désolé… Ca me fait de la peine aussi qu'elle soit partie. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra.

**Lucas** : Je l'espère vraiment parce qu'avant hier soir je la considérais déjà comme ma petite sœur.

**Nathan** : Ouais moi aussi…

Il y eut un silence.

**Nathan** : Pour avoir tant de talent au basket elle était forcément une Scott…

Lucas sourit, tout comme Nathan.

Au cours de la journée, ils racontèrent à leur petite amie que Brooke était partie et ils leur donnèrent la raison. Du moins, la raison officielle. En effet Lucas, tout comme Nathan jugèrent inutile de dire à Peyton que Brooke était amoureuse de son petit ami. Les jours suivants, Lucas fit comme si tout allait bien, comme si Brooke n'avait été qu'une « locataire » comme une autre. Seulement, en réalité il souffrait beaucoup. Elle lui manquait déjà terriblement et il s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué son départ. Un matin, en cherchant une serviette dans le placard, il tomba sur la brosse à cheveux que Brooke avait oubliée. Il la prit et l'observa. Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit. Il tira un cheveu de la brosse en s'assurant qu'il avait bien la racine puis le mit dans un petit sachet. Après ça, il arracha à son tour un de ses cheveux et le mit dans un autre sachet. Il s'habilla rapidement et décida d'aller voir son frère chez lui. Deb l'accueillit chaleureusement et le fit monter dans la chambre de Nathan. Ils discutèrent un instant puis Lucas prétexta une envie pressente et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Ceux-ci étaient dans la salle de bain et il n'eut donc aucun mal à trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il prit la brosse à cheveux de son frère et en préleva un cheveu qu'il mit également dans un sachet. Il hésita pendant longtemps avant de donner tout cela à analyser. Trois mois passèrent ainsi, des mois pendant lesquels il ne cessa de se demander s'il avait réellement envie de savoir si Brooke était bien leur sœur. Parfois il se disait que ça ne servait à rien de remuer tout cela, surtout que Brooke lui avait demandé de cesser ses recherches. Mais il se sentait tellement coupable de son départ qu'il avait envie qu'on lui confirme qu'il avait bien fait. Il lui fallut encore trois mois avant qu'il ne se décide à aller jusqu'au laboratoire.

**Lucas** : Bonjour…

**Une femme **: Bonjour.

Il sortit les trois sachets de sa poche.

**Lucas** : Je voudrais savoir si c'est possible d'établir un lien de parenté entre ces trois échantillons.

La femme observa les sachets.

**La femme** : C'est assez difficile de faire des comparaisons capillaires vous savez.

**Lucas** : J'en ai conscience mais en faite, je vais vous expliquer… deux de ses cheveux appartiennent à des demi-frères… Je voudrais savoir si la personne à qui appartient l'autre échantillon à ce même lien avec eux.

**La femme** : C'est encore plus délicat dans le cas où ce n'est pas une famille proche, néanmoins on devrait pouvoir comparer les résultats obtenus des demis frères avec les autres résultats.

**Lucas** : Vous pensez que ça va vous prendre combien de temps ?

**La femme** : Deux à trois semaines… un mois tout au plus.

**Lucas** : Merci.

Un mois se passa avant qu'il ne reçoive la lettre contenant les résultats qu'il décida d'aller ouvrir sur le terrain de basket. Quand il arriva, Nathan était déjà là en train de s'entraîner.

**Lucas** : Tiens, tu es matinal…

Nathan s'arrêta et le regarda.

**Nathan** : Toi aussi.

Lucas avait caché la lettre sous sa veste qu'il alla poser sur la table. Une certaine tristesse se dégageait du regard de chacun des deux frères. Tous les deux le remarquèrent mais aucun n'osa en parler. Ils firent une partie puis à un moment ils s'arrêtèrent pour boire un peu. Lucas regardait le terrain sans vraiment le voir. Nathan le remarqua et se décida à rompre ce silence pesant.

**Nathan** : A toi aussi elle te manque encore pas vrai ?

Lucas le regarda puis hocha la tête pour dire que oui.

**Lucas** : Je me demande où elle est, ce qu'elle fait… si elle est heureuse…

**Nathan** : Ouais… j'espère qu'elle va bien…

Il y eut un silence.

**Nathan** : Elle était si désemparée la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… Je crois que sa détresse me marquera pour toujours.

Lucas le regarda, sentant ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.

**Lucas** : Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu…

**Nathan** : Faire une bêtise ?

Lucas hocha la tête.

**Nathan** : Je n'en sais rien. Elle parait forte, mais comme elle l'a écrit dans la lettre, elle est en réalité très fragile.

**Lucas** : Je voudrais qu'elle revienne Nathan… je voudrais lui dire que même si son père est un pourri nous on va le lui faire oublier en lui montrant qu'on peut être des frères géniaux. Et que la famille ce n'est pas seulement un père et une mère ni même qu'il faut forcément avoir un lien de parenté avec des personnes pour faire partie de leur famille…

Une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

**La voix** : C'est une promesse ?

Les deux frères se retournèrent et eurent la surprise de voir Brooke devant eux. Leurs visages s'illuminèrent. Lucas murmura comme pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas.

**Lucas** : Brooke…

Elle s'approcha d'eux.

**Brooke** : Vous me promettez de me faire oublier que ma mère a menti et que mon père est un monstre ?

**Nathan** : On a bien réussi à l'oublier nous…

**Lucas** : On te promet que tu adoreras notre famille… celle qu'on formera tous les trois.

Brooke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les serra dans ses bras. Ils étaient touchants ces trois là. Après une étreinte chargée d'amour, ils se séparèrent et Lucas et Nathan virent approcher un jeune homme qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué avant. Une fois arrivé auprès de Brooke, il lui mit le bras autour de la taille.

**Brooke** : Je voudrais vous présenter Chase… Mon petit ami.

Nathan et Lucas semblèrent étonnés, ils hésitèrent puis lui serrèrent la main en se présentant. Brooke regarda Chase.

**Brooke** : Ce sont les célèbres basketteurs dont je t'ai parlé… mes frères.

Après avoir discuté un peu, Brooke émit le souhait d'aller embrasser Karen et Lily. Lucas alla récupérer sa veste et ne se rendit pas compte que quelque chose était tombée. Brooke le lui fit remarquer.

**Brooke** : Tu as perdu une enveloppe Lucas.

Lucas la récupéra et s'approcha d'eux.

**Nathan** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il regarda l'enveloppe puis regarda son frère et sa sœur avant de déclarer :

**Lucas** : Rien d'important.

Il la déchira et la mit dans la poubelle avant de prendre Nathan et Brooke par l'épaule. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Elle faisait déjà partie de sa famille de toute façon, peu lui importait qu'elle porte réellement les mêmes gênes car l'amour ne venait pas du sang, mais bel et bien du cœur.

FIN 


	11. Epilogue

_EPILOGUE_

_Un homme, un clochard visiblement, fouillait les poubelles du terrain de basket quand il tomba sur une enveloppe kraft marron déchirée en deux parties. Il prit les deux morceaux de papiers qui étaient à l'intérieur et les accola l'un à l'autre. Il parcourut rapidement le document dont l'insigne d'un laboratoire ornait le coin gauche. Il fronça les sourcils et reposa distraitement la feuille dans la poubelle. Peu lui importait ces résultats qu'une personne avait sans doute eu peur d'ouvrir. Etait-ce si dramatique pour quelqu'un de savoir que le sujet C n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec les deux autres sujets ?_

_Après une semaine passée à Tree Hill en compagnie de ses deux frères, Brooke partit pour Cincinatti avec Chase pour commencer son stage dans une petite entreprise de couture. Le patron de cette société, un homme très sympathique, avait accepté de former Brooke à tous les métiers de la mode. L'Ohio n'étant pas très loin de la Caroline du Nord où vivaient toujours Nathan et Lucas, elle fut contente de savoir qu'elle pourrait venir voir souvent ses deux frères qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme tel et non plus autrement. Car pour elle, il était évident qu'elle leur ressemblait trop pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence. Elle ignorait pourtant qu'entre le moment où sa mère avait croisé le chemin de Dan Scott et le moment où elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte, Pénélope avait rencontré un autre homme sur le chemin qui la menait à Boston. Un homme avec qui elle n'avait passée qu'une nuit, une seule et qui lui avait pourtant laissé un cadeau pour la vie. Elle n'avait en réalité jamais menti à sa fille. Son père, cet homme dont elle savait qu'il était dans la politique, était mort deux ans après la naissance de Brooke. Pénélope l'avait lu dans la presse. Quant à la lettre adressée à un Raven, à Dan en l'occurrence, elle l'avait écrite dans l'espoir qu'il quitte tout pour venir la rejoindre et élevé cette petite fille dont il n'aurait probablement jamais douté qu'il était le père. Seulement elle y avait renoncé lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était déjà père de deux garçons et qu'il n'en avait reconnu qu'un seul. Elle avait alors compris quel genre d'homme il était et avait décidé d'élever seule sa fille. Ce que Brooke devait aujourd'hui considérer comme une chance au vu du monstre qu'il était devenu. Mais au fond qu'importait cette vérité, celle que Brooke avait trouvé l'avait apaisé et aujourd'hui elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé deux frères et ne ressentait plus de chagrin ni même de haines envers les hommes._

Le 28/06/07


End file.
